Finding One Another
by Jedimaster10
Summary: UPDATE! Yes, it's an update. Chapter 5! It's a cooling down period after the last chatper. After many years, Gohan and Vegeta are finally together.
1. Default Chapter

Finding One Another

I have no idea where this story came from. It just popped into my head one night. It's my first yoi story so please be gentle. If you don't like this type of story, then don't read.

My _Strength of Family_ Chapter 3 is at a stand still at the moment. Not sure if I want Goku and Vegeta have a brief intense moment or not. So that's an update on that.

Hope you like this. And like I said, please be gentle and review!

Pairings: Vegeta/Gohan, Goten/Trunks

Summery: For years now, Gohan has been in love with Vegeta and Goten has been in love with Trunks. Both afraid that the other won't love them back. But can a serve storm bring them together or will they go on being lonely?

Notes: Goku is dead. After the Cell games, Gohan took over Goku's job as Earth's protector. He trains so he can protect his family and friends. Buu happens but Goku doesn't come back. Gohan kills Buu (it's just like the anime but instead of Goku, it's Gohan). Videl isn't in this. But if you're a Videl fan, then I suggest you don't read a small part. Can we say Videl Bashing?

Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ! I wish I did.

So enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 1

_That's me standing on the cliff. The one wearing the orange and blue gi. The protector of Earth. A job I inherited from my dad. Who I killed. You heard right. If I had killed that monster when I had the chance, then dad would still be here._

_Standing beside me is my little brother, Goten. We didn't know about him until a month after dad's death. We were never sure if dad left Goten on purposes or if it was an accident. Goten never got to meet dad. Between mom, me and all our friends, he is always being told about him. Hell, all he has to do is look in the mirror. He's a spiting image of him. _

_Goten, along with Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta, fight along side me to protect this planet. After the games, it was learned that a group of elite fighters protects the planet. A group being called Earth's Special Forces. Or the Z Fighters as we call it._

_Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. The names Gohan Son. The son of Goku._

_After dad died, I promised I wouldn't do that again. When I have the chance to kill the enemy, I will. I won't let someone else sacrifice themselves because of me. So I started training more. Mom understood. She knew this was something I had to do. It made her worry though. The only thing she wanted was for me to study too. Vegeta and Piccolo worked with me. Together, the three of us trained. They wanted to keep me stronger. Vegeta tell me that I'm acting more like a Saiyan everyday. They were my senses. The School of Hell as I use to call it. The two became like fathers to me. But Vegeta became more to me. Much more._

_When I was eleven, I discovered something about myself. I didn't like girls. I like boys. At first, it freaked me out. But I got use to it. The only people who knew were Piccolo and Vegeta. Bulma figured it out somehow. She's good at that. Anyway, I had my eye on someone. And still do. The Saiyan prince. That's right. I had fallen in love with Vegeta. I kept it to myself. I didn't think and still does, that he will ever return those feelings. He only sees me as an equal. Not a lover. Why would the prince of Saiyans love me? Sure I'm stronger than him. Younger than him. He's old enough to be me father. And I'm a half-breed. He will never love me. So why do I love him? Maybe it has something to do with the fact I see the real Vegeta. Not the arrogant, cocky, son-of-bitch façade he has. I see the caring, soft, loving, gentle Vegeta. He only smiles for me. A real smile. Not his half smiles or his smirks. But the warm, gently, caring smile. He only sees me as a son. I will never be anything more to him. Maybe I shouldn't be anything more._

_I've been thinking since dad died, that I will get married and do to my family that dad did to us. Keep going off to fight. Being gone for months, even years. Leaving my wife or husband alone to raise to two children. That is something I will not do. So maybe I should finally give up on Vegeta and be happy with my lonely life. _

_I'm not the only one who's in love with a Saiyan. Goten has been in love with Trunks ever since they were twelve. He never told anyone. Except me. And Goten knows that I love Vegeta. So we have something in common. I love the father and he loves the son. Strange but, hell it's normal for us. _

_I'm glade Vegeta and Bulma never got together. If they would have, I don't know how I would have handled it. They just weren't made for each other. What they had was a fling. A passion moment. It was during the full moon and Vegeta had gone into heat. And the only available woman around was Bulma. The next morning, Vegeta explained everything to her and she understood. She cared for him. But it was never love. But when they learned that Bulma was pregnant, Vegeta didn't want anything to do the kid. That was how he was then. But he warmed up to the idea of having a son. So he tried to help her as much as possible. Wonder how I know all this? Vegeta told me one night while we were camping. _

_I will never forget that camping trip. That was the night Vegeta told me about Saiyan culture and that how men have the ability to produce children. Only a certain breed of Saiyan had this ability. The breeders as they were called. Because there were hardly any women around, the breeders were used to produce more children. And that I happen to be one of those breeds. My whole family was one. From my grandfather to Goten. Vegeta wasn't sure if it goes further back in the family or not. All he was able to learn was that my grandfather had given birth to dad. That was hard to believe. But it was true. Vegeta showed me the records. _

_Of course, mom freaked out when she learned this. It slipped out during dinner one night while Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks was over. She took it very well. Of course that night was when it slipped that I was gay. She took it very well. Surprisingly well. She didn't care. All she cared about was that I was happy. And no matter what, she'll get a grandchild from me. I just hope she doesn't learn about my love for Vegeta._

_I'm getting off track. Anyway, back to Goten. At the age of sixteen, Goten was already a level 2 Super Saiyan. Three years ago, he advanced to the next level. Of course, this pissed Trunks off. He had yet to reach that level. But that was taken care of three months later when Trunks reach level 2._

_He's a straight A student in school. Which makes mom happy. It made her happy when we brought home good grades. She loosen up on the studying for me. She knew I needed to train to keep stronger. But that didn't stop her sometimes. It thrilled her to learn that I wanted to go to school and be around kids my age. All she could think about was grandkids. And Vegeta was thinking what a waste of precise training time. I made a lot of friends. _

_One girl who I did meet was Videl Satan. The daughter of Hercule, the Hero of Earth. The man who killed Cell. What a fucking asshole. Videl loved the spotlight and all the money. And she was a Class-A Bitch. She was always after me. Trying to learn my secretes. I didn't want anything to do with her. She kept trying to get me to go out with her. Later I learned the reason why was because of dad. It seemed that dad was a legend Marital Artist. And all she saw was dollar signs. The daughter of Hercule married to the son of the legend marital Artist. She didn't care about love. Just fame. And besides, I was already in love. _

_But Videl blackmailed me into dating her. She learned that I was the one who defeated Cell, not her dad. She threatened to release it to the media if I didn't go out with her. At first I thought he would only hurt her. But she would still make out in the end. She would be dating the boy who defeated Cell. Either way, she would get her money. She even forced me to have sex with her. Mom, Goten, Bulma and especially Vegeta didn't like. He wanted to blaster the moment he saw her. When Vegeta learned about the sex, he nearly Final Flash her. One day, Videl pissed mom so bad that she throw her out the window and then chased her off the land. After that, I haven't seen or heard anything about her. The way Videl was, she probably got herself knocked up and dear old daddy disowned her so she wouldn't ruin his image and rep. _

_Goten only went out with girls to over up the fact that he was in love with Trunks. And every night, after a date, which was ended early, he would stop by my house and we would talk for hours. Mom has never learned this. She always thought he was out with a girl for hours instead of one or two hours. He was miserable. You can see it in his eyes. He loves Trunks so much that it hurts sometimes. _

_I wish I knew if Vegeta felt the same way about me. Why is this so frustrating? _

(out of POV)

"We should be getting back. Mom's probably wondering where we're at." Goten spoke up.

"Yeah. I wish I can stand here forever and just listen to the peace." Gohan said, not moving.

"I know. It's been peaceful now for eight years. Buu did one hell of job of causing trouble." the younger man stated.

"Hell yeah. I wasn't sure if we would make it through. But we survived. That's all that counts."

A loud grumbling sound filled the air around them. Goten gave the famous Son grin while putting a hand behind his head. A much louder grumble sound. This time, it was Gohan who was grinning.

"We better get going. I'm starving."

"Lead the way, big brother."

The two brothers took off into the air. Flying through the air, they watched as the ground pasted them by. Through the treetops of the forest, they could just make out animals moving around. The forest was quite and peaceful. Moments like that Gohan loves. Peaceful times.

Checking his watch, Goten noticed the time. They were late. Chichi was having Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks over for dinner. Before leaving that afternoon for one of Gohan's patrols, she told them to be back by five. It was going on five-thirty. And they knew how she hates it when they're late. Going Super Saiyan, they put on a burst of speed. Not even were landing on the front lawn. Bulma's plane rested in the driveway. They were going to get it.

Gohan was so glade at times like these that he lived far away. That way he doesn't get yelled at very much. Of course, that doesn't stop Chichi from calling him and yelling at him over the phone. Or inviting him over and then yelling at him. Don't get him wrong. He loves his mother. After twenty-one years of yelling and frying pan beatings, enough was enough.

After graduating from high school, Gohan went to college. He didn't become a scholar like Chichi had wanted. He went into science. Bulma had offered him a job as her personal assistant. He then still could train with Vegeta but also work at the same time. Shortly after started working for her, Gohan found a nice clearing in the middle of a forest and built a house. Not too far away was a lake. There were no neighbors for at least fifty miles. It was the perfect place to live and to train.

"It's about time you two showed up." The two brothers heard when they walked into the house.

Standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed, Chichi stared angrily at her sons. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry, mom. Ran into trouble in South Bay. A bunch of terrorist were holding the major hostage." Gohan explained.

"Okay. Here I was starting to think you two were lazing around doing nothing." Chichi said heading into the kitchen.

"You're lucky that she believed you." Trunks said in a low voice. "We saw it on the news."

Sitting on the couch was Bulma and Trunks. And sitting in one of the armchairs was Vegeta. Seeing the two princes, the Son boys hearts skipped a beat. Whenever they saw them, it makes them realize why they love them.

Gohan was still glade that Bulma and Vegeta never got together. And Trunks was okay with it. He knew his parents didn't love each other. He liked having them that way. Plus if he had too, he could play one off the other. He had know since he was young that they didn't love each other and that they were just friends. Bulma allowed Vegeta to stay so he could be closer to Trunks.

The Saiyan prince knew of Trunks' feelings for Goten. He was okay with it. In fact, he thought it was funny. Trunks loved Goten and he loved Gohan. When Trunks learned that, he was shocked. As he thought about it, the young prince liked the idea of having Gohan as a father.

"I brought those designs for the invention we were talking about." Bulma stated as she walked over to Gohan. She gave him "you know what I mean" look.

Several weeks ago, Gohan came up with a new Gravity Room. He wanted to give it to Vegeta for his birthday. They've been trying to keep it a secrete. It was getting harder and harder to keep it a secrete from the Saiyan prince. Trunks, Chichi, Goten and Piccolo knew of the new GR. They couldn't wait to see Vegeta's face when the first time he sees it.

"Great. I'll take a look at them after dinner." Gohan answered. "So, when's dinner? I'm starving."

"In a couple of minutes. Go wash up for dinner." Bulma told the two Sons.

Nodding, Goten and Gohan headed up stairs to wash up. Bulma when into the kitchen to see if she could give Chichi a hand with dinner. That only left Vegeta and Trunks alone in the living room. Making sure that they were alone, Vegeta motioned Trunks over to the front living room window.

"When are you going to tell him?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't love me back? And hates me?" Trunks said in a whisper. "When are you going to tell Gohan? It's been over fourteen years, dad. I don't know how you can stand there for so long without telling him."

"Don't turn this back on me. Between Gohan and I is different." Vegeta stated.

"No, it's not. You're afraid he won't return your feelings, also. Fourteen years is a long time. There for a while, you two were inseparable. I'm sure Gohan has some feelings for you." the son said. "Tell him tonight."

"If I tell Gohan, then you have to tell Goten. Tonight." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

Trunks really wasn't sure about that. But his dad did have a point. "Fine. I'll tell him."

"Tell who what?" a voice sounded.

The two princes turned to see Gohan and Goten walking down the stairs. Gohan had changed into more comfortable clothes. Instead of the orange and blue gi, he wore a simple gray long sleeve t-shirt, gray sweat pants and bare feet. Vegeta couldn't help but gasp at the young man. Whenever he saw Earth's hero in anything beside the orange and blue gi, he can't take his eyes off of him. No matter what he wore, Gohan always looked handsome. The outfit he wore now, even made him look like he was eighteen again. The Siayan prince really did Gohan. But was always afraid the younger man wouldn't love him back.

_Tell him tonight._ Trunks' words echoed in his mind. He knew Gohan really didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. He knew how the man wanted a family of his own. Vegeta kept telling himself that maybe he could be the one to give Gohan that family. He'll already have a son too. Trunks. At night, Vegeta would dream what it would be like to be mated to Gohan. Trunks and Goten would be, whatever they do. Little Vegetas and Gohans running around the house, causing trouble. Chichi and Bulma spoiling the children. Gohan in his arms, being hold by him while their hands rested upon the swollen belly of his mates, where their child waited to be born. Deep down, Vegeta had the feeling that the dream will never come true.

_No. The dream will come true. I'll tell him tonight, after dinner. I'll take him to our spot and I'll tell him. But how do I tell him? Do I make small talk? So, Gohan, how was your day? Feel up to spar? Naw. That's not me. He would know something was up then. I'll just come out and tell him. But how? Gohan, I love you. Gohan, there's something I need to tell you. I've been in love with you ever since you defeated Cell. Mate with me. No. What if he did love me but doesn't want to be mated? Then what? I don't want to push him into something he doesn't want. Why can't this be so simple? Why can't it be like, Gohan, I love you so much. I loved you ever since you defeated Cell. My life is empty without you in it. Watching you grow up over the years, you made me very proud and made me realize how much I love you. There isn't nothing in this world that would make me even more happier then to call you my mate. Yeah. That sounds great. It's settled. Tonight, after dinner, at our spot and I'll finally tell him._ Vegeta thought.

"Nothing." Trunks quickly answered.

Goten didn't believe him for some reason. He's been having this feeling that his best friend has been hiding something from him. What he didn't know. He knew Trunks will tell him sooner or later.

Gohan noticed the way Vegeta was staring at him. It was like he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Lately, he has been noticed that the Siayan prince has been doing that a lot. _Could Vegeta have feelings for me?_ Gohan has started to wonder. Deep in his heart, he hoped so.

"Dinner's ready!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

The four men hurried into the kitchen. The smell of food brought drool to their mouths. The two mothers were busy setting the food on the table. Once everyone was sitting down, the Saiyans started shoveling the food into their mouths. Chichi and Bulma had a small conversation going on about something. They had learned long ago that you couldn't get a word out of a Saiyan while they were eating.

Everything was going peacefully. A strange feeling suddenly came over Gohan. He had felt it before. But where? It was getting stronger with every heartbeat. The clatter of a fork hitting the plate and Gohan's sudden movement, alerted everyone. They stared at Gohan, who was staring towards the front door. Worry was starting to seep into their bodies.

"Gohan, what is it?" Vegeta was the first to speak.

Not answering, Gohan got up out of his chair and when to the living room. Everyone followed him, wanting to know what was going on. Gohan opened the front door and stared up into the now darkening sky. The rest watching. Ever since Cell, Gohan trained himself, with the help from Piccolo, to read the weather and the atmosphere to detect any sudden changes. That way if some new enemy was attacking the planet through the weather or attacking the atmosphere, he would know. The weather was changing drastically. That was the sudden feeling he had. The last time this happened was five years ago when a huge snowstorm hit the countryside.

"The weather is changing. A storm is coming. A very bad one." Gohan said, still staring up at the sky.

Just as he said that, the news program on the television was announcing a server thunderstorm was going to be rolling into the area. Because of the strength of the storm, officials were telling people not to go out into the storm until it was over.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight? By the way it's looking, I don't think you'll make it home in time." Chichi suggested. "Gohan, can you tell how soon the storm will reach us?"

"Not long. My guess, fifteen, twenty minutes at the max." the oldest Son boy said as he closed the door. "It's moving fast. You won't make it out of the mountain area before it hits. From what I'm feeling, it'll get worse then better before morning."

_Fuck!_ Both Vegeta and Trunks thought.

Vegeta was hoping to tell Gohan at their spot. Trunks was thinking of taking Goten to the waterfall they found as little kids, on a deserted island. It looks like their romantic way of tell them was a wash. They were already thinking of other ways of tell them.

"Thanks, Chichi." Bulma said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. I saw we go back to eating." Trunks suggested.

The group went back to the table to finish their meal. Gohan and Goten helped clear the table as Chichi brought out the desert. While eating their desert, they talked about anything.

"Guess who I saw the other day at the mall?" Bulma announced.

"Who?"

"Videl."

Everyone was quite as the name sunk in. They haven't seen Videl for eight years now. And they really didn't care what she was doing.

"So." Gohan said, as he really didn't care to hear about it.

"So. She wasn't looking all to good. She really let herself go. She saw me and came over to speak. I could have ignored her but, anyway. She asked how everyone was doing. Especially you, Gohan. She felt bad about only wanting you because of Goku."

"What did you tell her?" the oldest demi-Saiyan asked.

"I told her you work for me and you're happily in love. And we should be expecting a proposal any day now." the blue hair genius said, smiling.

"Bulma! I can't believe you told her that. That's not true!" Gohan yelled.

"That? You wanted me to tell her that you're still single? Refuse to fine someone to love and settle down? And how you're pig headed fool to know that you have someone who loves you…"

"Bulma, shut up!" Chichi yelled as she covered her friend's mouth, silencing her before she said too much.

_That's old. Why would Bulma say that?_ "Someone who loves me what, Bulma?" The new Earth hero was confused.

"Someone who loves you out there somewhere." Chichi finished, putting on a fake smile.

From past experiences, that whenever his mom put on that fake smile, something was up. She was planning something. Usually it involves his love life. After learning he was gay, she tried to fix him up with a nice, handsome man she knew. He was the son of an old friend of hers. He was studying to be a baby doctor. They hit it off great. But Gohan couldn't bring himself to be anything more than just friends. Sure, Gohan would admit he was attractive. They even had sex several times. It didn't last very long. Maybe two months the max. The man knew Gohan's heart belong to someone else. He understood and felt the same way. He had fallen in love with a classmate of his. The two decided to become friends. They talked now and then. He was even invited to his friend's wedding. The last he heard from him was that they were waiting to hear if they could adopt a baby.

_This isn't going to be good._ Gohan thought as he watched his mom.

"What has the bitch been up too?" Vegeta, like the rest, could care less about the spawn of the devil.

"Hercule kicked her out a year after you broke up with her, Gohan." Bulma went on saying.

"He kicked her out? Why?" Goten asked.

"From what she told me, she got herself pregnant by her boyfriend at the time. They were only dated a few weeks. They were in Los Angelas when she learned this. Hercule had some important things in LA and he made her go with him. He hated her boyfriend and didn't want to leave her here with him alone. Once he found out about the baby, he left her there."

"Wait. The asspuppet left her there?" Vegeta asked confused.

"With nothing." his son's mother added.

"Nothing? You mean she had no clothes?" Goten was puzzled. There were times that he acted just like his father. Clueless.

"She had nothing. No money. No way home. No place to stay. The only things she had was the stuff she brought with her. Hercule disowned her. He wanted nothing to do with her or the child. He felt that if the public learned of this, his image would be ruined. As far as he was concerned, he had no daughter and didn't care what happened to her," the older woman exclaimed.

"So, what happened?" the other woman asked.

"She lived on the streets for a few weeks until some holier than thal religious person found her and took her to a shelter. The shelter learned that she was pregnant and helped her contact her boyfriend to tell him where she was. When the boyfriend learned that she was pregnant, he hanged up on her. He didn't want anything to do with her or the child. He didn't even love her. He just used her for sex and to see if he could get any money off the asspuppet." Bulma continued to explain.

"Looks like her plan backfired on her. She was used just like me. Can't say I feel sorry for her." Gohan stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"What happened then?" the youngest Saiyan asked.

"The shelter helped her get a job so she could support herself and the baby. She worked as a waitress at a dinner. The baby was born at the shelter because the place where she was living kicked her out. The landlord didn't know she was pregnant when she moved in and he didn't want children living there. And because she couldn't work for a while, she was fired. So she and the baby lived at the shelter."

"How did she get back here then?" Trunks asked.

Bulma just smirked. She knew the answer would throw them into a fit of laughter. "Gohan said it before about her."

What did he say about her? He called her bitch a lot. But what else did he call her? He searched his memories and found it. _She's not saying…_ "A fucking whore?"

Chichi didn't like it when her boys swore. But some things she'll let pass. Like this. If he had meant it a different way, she would have yelled at him and beat him over the head with the frying pan.

"You got it. She had to sell herself to save enough money to come back."

There was silence. Then all of a sudden, the house erupted into laughter. None of them could believe it. Videl went from being the center of attention to being a tramp with a child outside of wedlock. Her life had gone down hill after Gohan broke up with her. The group agreed that she got what was coming to her. Videl had thought she would always be in the spotlight with her dad and that she'll always have the money and nothing can touch her. Boy, was she wrong.

"I can't believe it. She got what she deserves." said Gohan.

"She told me all this over lunch. I know. I know. I felt bad and took her to lunch. They had just arrived back two weeks before. What money she had left, she was able to rent an apartment and was trying to fine a job. But no one will hire her. She asked if I had any openings. She didn't care what kind of job. I told her I would have to check into it."

"Mom, are you really going to give her a job?" Trunks asked his mother.

"I don't know. I kinda feel sorry for her. Well, mostly for her daughter. Her daughter was with her at the mall. Her daughter looks just like her. I think Videl said her name was Pan. And I think she said she was six years old." Bulma said. "Oh, I have to tell you this. Before I told her about you, Gohan, she asked if you were married or seeing anyone. I asked her why. And get this. She was wondering if there was a small possibility that maybe you would give her a second chance and she could prove herself that she could love you for just you."

Gohan just stared at his friend. He couldn't believe Videl would ask that. What would poses her to think that he would give her a second chance? She knew he hated her and called her bitch right to her face. He wondered what she had up her sleeve.

"WHAT! That bitch wants to get back with m-Gohan?" Vegeta yelled. He almost let it slip. He almost said "my Gohan". But he was able to catch himself.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Let me guess, she was heart broken when she learned that I was seeing someone?" the oldest demi asked.

"Yep. She said that she figured you would have someone and was a little surprised that you haven't settled down yet." Came the answer.

"Oh well."

A loud crack of thunder ripped through the air. The sound of raindrops hitting the dome shaped house was heard next. The storm has started. Goten had gone to get all the candles and flashlights incase the electricity when out. The wind was starting to pick up. It was going to be a long night.

To be continued…….

What do you think?

Will Vegeta and Trunks get up the nerve to tell Gohan and Goten how they feel? And what did Bulma mean by "you're pig headed fool to know that you have someone who loves you…"? And why did Chichi stop her for? I guess you'll have to wait to fine out.

Until next time…..

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding One Another

Chapter 2 is up!

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming everyone!

There's just isn't enough Gohan/Vegeta stories out there. There's just something about those two that makes them a perfect couple.

Well, the storm is underway and they're stuck in the house. So what kind of trouble can the Saiyans can get into? How about telling how they feel? You'll just have to wait and read.

So with future ado, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: you know the line…..

* * *

Chapter 2

"Gohan, will you come and sit down?" Chichi exclaimed.

Standing at the window, Gohan stared out at the raging storm. The storm was making him a bit nervous. It was getting worse by the minute. The tree in the front yard looked ready to snap in half.

"The storm's making him nervous." Vegeta observed while sitting on the couch.

"Why?" asked Bulma.

"Don't know. It's just is." Gohan announced. He was watching the plane being rocked by the wind. "Bulma, maybe you should recaspule the plane before it gets damaged."

Standing up, Bulma went over to look at her plane. Seeing the plane, she agreed. She started towards the door when Vegeta stopped her.

"I'll go. You stay inside."

Vegeta left before anyone could say a word. Gohan watched as the older man ran to the plane. The heavy raindrops were beating his flesh. Vegeta was getting soaked by the minute as he fiddled with the controls. The plane didn't want to recapsule for some reason. He finally got the plane recapsuled and hurried back into the house.

Standing in the doorway, water dripping into puddles on the floor, Vegeta was shivering from the cold rain. Hw just stared at the woman. "The damn thing wouldn't recapsule." he growled, tossing the capsule to Bulma.

"Lets get you out of those wet clothes." Chichi stated as she moved over to Vegeta. "Strip."

Vegeta's head snapped to look at her with wide eyes. _Did I just hear her right?_ "What?"

"You heard me. You need some dry clothes. Or do you want to get sick?" Gohan's mother said.

"Saiyans don't get sick." the Saiyan prince exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, there's always a first. Get out of those clothes so I can hand them up to dry."

"And what do I wear in the meantime?"

"I think some of my old clothes will fit you." Gohan said.

Grumbling, Vegeta stripped down to his boxers. Trunks and Goten walked into the living room carrying bowls of popcorn. They just stared at Vegeta puzzled. Gohan dragged the prince upstairs. He led him to Goten's room, which was once his and Goten's room. Some of Gohan's old clothes were still in the closet incase Goten wanted or needed them. Going through the closet, he found his old training gi and a short sleeve black t-shirt and tossed them to his friend.

Seeing the orange gi, Vegeta tossed it back to him. "I am not wearing that."

"Why not?" Gohan felt hurt. He picked it because he wanted to see Vegeta in it.

Vegeta heard the hurt in his voice. A sharp pang of guilt hit his heart. He did something to hurt Gohan's feelings. Something he didn't want to do. The man wanted to know why he wouldn't wear it. "I don't have the right to wear it. That gi has become the Son family symbol. I am not part of the family. There for, I can't wear it."

_Shit! I didn't want to say that! Why did I have to go and say that? _Vegeta thought as soon as those words left his mouth. He never wanted Gohan to know that.

Gohan stood there stunned. He never thought that Vegeta felt that way. He wasn't part of the family? Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, him and Vegeta was a family. They were as close as one family could get. Trunks was like a brother and Bulma was like a second mom. And Vegeta, a lover, a mate. He had every right to wear the gi. He had trained him and was there for him when he needed a father figure. He was his best friend.

"But you are family, Vegeta."

"No. Legally, I'm not." the prince announced.

Gohan held the gi out to Vegeta. "Please? I want to you wear it. You do have the right to. You're my sensi, friend, father, and. . ." Gohan stopped himself before he let took much slip. He was about to say "my love". "Please, Vegeta?"

Vegeta saw the pleading in his eyes. Just by his eyes, he could tell the younger man wanted him to wear. His Gohan wanted him to wear it. _What did he mean by and?_ That was starting to puzzle him. He hasn't seen him this series in a while. Smiling, Vegeta took the clothes.

"Thank you." Gohan said, smiling.

Without another word, Gohan left. Vegeta stood there, looking at the clothes. On the back of the gi, was the symbol for the royal family. When Vegeta officially took Gohan under his wing, the younger man put the symbol on, stating that he was the prince's student. The day he saw the symbol, Vegeta was filled with pride. Gohan was embracing his Saiyan heritage more and more. Later, Gohan had told him that he wanted to make him pride of him. Indeed Vegeta was and still pride of him. Even though the younger man was no longer his student. Gohan had passed his teaching when he reached Super Saiyan Level 3.

Tracing the pattern, Vegeta's heart filled with pride and love. It felt as if someone was squeezing it. Staring at the door that Gohan had closed when he left, he smiled.

_It's time. I don't think I can go on any longer. I just have to get him alone to tell him._

Gohan slowly walked down the hallway, in thought. It was still puzzling him as to why Vegeta said he wasn't family. In his heart, he wanted him to be his family. His mate and the father of his children. So many times over the years he wanted to tell him. But when ever he to tell him, he lost his nerve. And he almost slipped up just moments ago. He almost called him his love.

Why didn't I just say it? Then Vegeta would know how I felt about him. Why can't I bring myself to tell him? I love him more than life. What is wrong with me?

Starting down the stairs, he stopped and turned to look down the hall towards the room that held his love.

Why is it so hard to tell him? I should be able to go up to him and say, "Vegeta, I love you." But no. I chicken out every time. Stupid Gohan. I can fight whatever is thrown at me, put up with mom's temper. But I can't tell someone that I love them. I'm going to die lonely. I just know it.

Gohan turned to head down when he came face to face with his brother. Goten was heading up the stairs to get his mom's sweater when he saw Gohan standing there, staring down the hallway. He saw his expression and knew what was going through his mind. Seeing his brother standing there, Gohan jumped, startled.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Gohan asked.

"Mom wants a sweater. It's getting a tad chiller down there. The temperature is dropping outside. And what are you doing?" Gohan didn't answer. He looked back over his shoulder. Whenever Goten saw his brother like this, he hurts inside. He just wants to see his brother to be happy. "Come with me." Grabbing his arm, Goten dragged him down to Chichi's room and closed the door. "You need to tell him."

"I can't. Every time I go and tell him, it's like something is stopping me." the oldest stated.

"There's more to it than that. I know your fears. You're afraid you'll end up just like dad. Always away, fighting or training. Being gone for months, years at a time. You're not dad. Sure you can argue that I don't know him. But from what I heard about him, you're nothing like him. Gohan, you're only hurting yourself. How long have you been in love with Vegeta?"

"Too long."

"In numbers."

"Fifteen years."

"Fifteen years. Since you were twelve. You deserve to be happy. Let someone take care of you instead of you taking care of us. You don't have to be the protector all the time."

Goten's words were repeating over and over in Gohan's head. He really hasn't stop to think how many years he's been in love. Fifteen years. It didn't seem that long. He was twelve when he realized he was in love with the older man. The pain that he sometimes felt in his heart, was stronger than usual. It felt as if he was going to cry.

I don't want to be lonely anymore. I'm Earth's protector for Kami's sake. I should be stronger than this. That's it. I don't care how I do it; I'm going to tell him tonight. I just need to get him alone. With mom and Bulma around, that's going to be hard.

Seeing the new determination in his eyes, Goten could only guess that his brother is making the right decision. Now all he has to do is take his speak and use it on himself. It's only been four years since he fell in love with Trunks.

"What about you, squirt?" Gohan asked. "You should take your own advice and apply it to yourself."

"You're right. I will tell Trunks. Tonight."

Placing a hand on his shoulder and gently giving it a squeeze, Gohan smiled. Tonight, they were finally going to tell their loves how they feel. They don't have to worry about how their mother would feel about them loving a man. She couldn't careless. As Chichi stated, "I'm happy for you. If being with a man makes you happy, I don't care. All I want is for you to be happy." And happy they were.

Grabbing a sweater out of the closet, the two brothers headed back down to the living room. But when they entered the room, Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there, wearing his old gi, several strains of hair falling into his eyes, was Vegeta. Seeing him, took his breath away. He couldn't believe how handsome the prince looked in that outfit. His heart was quickening just looking at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gohan tried to calm his racing heart. Their eyes locked. Neither one could move or divert their eyes away. Bulma, Chichi, Trunks and Goten watched as the two stare at each other. Trunks and Goten knew what was happening. The two women were confused.

The flickering of lights caught everyone's attention. Trunks quickly grabbed the flashlights incase the power went out. When they were sure that the power wasn't going to out, they settled down to watch a movie. The two younger demis sat on the floor, resting up against the couch. The two older Saiyans took up the couch as Chichi and Bulma settled in the two armchairs.

As they were watching the movie, Gohan begun to lean against Vegeta. The prince noticed this and smiled to himself. All he had to do was put an arm around his shoulders and bring him closer. He so much wanted to do that.

Laying his head on his shoulder, Gohan knew what he was doing. No one else in the room was paying any attention to them. He can feel the older man shift in his seat. Not sure if that meant Vegeta didn't like it or what. So not wanting to push his luck, Gohan sat up.

_Why did he have to go and move? I was getting comfortable so he could be comfortable. Damn it._ Vegeta thought.

As the movie was ending, the lights flickered. When they were sure the lights we going to stay on, Chichi put a new movie on.

"What movie are you putting on?" Goten asked his mother.

"How to Loose a Guy In Ten Days."

Trunks and Goten glanced at each other disgusted. "Chick flick."

"We're going to me room." the youngest said as he grabbed a candle and a flashlight.

Heading out of the room, Goten caught Gohan's eye and have his brother a slight nod. Hearing the name of the movie, Vegeta groaned. He hated chick movies. Gohan wasn't happy either. He forgot how many chick flicks he had to sit through. And every time, he would fall asleep. As the movie stated, the two men decided to take a quick nap.

"Why did they have to go and put on chick flick for?" Trunks complained as he flopped down on the bed.

"Women love those movies. Why, I'll never know." Answered Goten as he closed his bedroom door. _Good. Maybe now I can tell Trunks._

"I fell sorry dad and Gohan. They're stuck watching it" the young prince said.

"I bet they're sleeping."

Standing, Trunks went over to the television and turned it on. He was becoming nervous. He wasn't sure how Goten would react. There was one way to fine out.

Goten's hands wee starting to shake because he was so nervous. _Now or never._

"Trunks/Goten, I have something to tell you." they said at the same time."

"You go first, chibi." Trunks said. _I hope whatever it is, that Goten doesn't take too long._

"Trunks. . . I. . . I love you."

What? Did Trunks just hear that right? Did his chibi just tell him that he loved him? His brain had decided to shut down. He couldn't form word. His whole body was filling with joy. _He loves me? My chibi loves me!_

Goten watched for a reaction from his friend. All he saw was a stunned expression. He didn't know that was a good thing or a bad thing. Now that he finally told him, he felt like a bricks were lifted off his shoulders. Goten wished that Trunks would say or do something. The silence was driving him nuts.

A smile appeared on Trunks' face. "I love you, too, Goten."

This time it was Goten to be shocked. He had dreamed of this for some time. And it finally came true. _He loves me! _

The two stood there, smiling. Crossing the space between them, they slipped their arms around each other. They were finally together. Each one had waited to hear those words that now they have, they were on the verge of tears.

"I love you so much, Trunks. I still remember the moment that I realized I loved you. You remember when we went on that field trip to the college?"

"You mean the one were I beat up the football team because they were making fun of your hair?" Trunks suggested.

"Yeah. It was when you were standing in the middle of a pile of bodies. The way the sun's rays were hitting you, it was like I was staring at an angle. My angle. And it was at that moment, that I realized that I loved you." Goten explained.

"Would you believe it that was when I realized that I was in love with you? Seeing you laying on the ground, supporting yourself up with your elbows, your shirt tripped and a lock of hair hanging down in your eyes. I never seen something so beautiful in all my life." Trunks said.

I love you, Trunks Vegeta Brief."

"And I love you, Goten Goku Son."

Slowly, they leaned in and their lips met. At first the kiss begun innocent. But it soon turned passionate. Their bodies crushed together. Their hearts beating as one. They had fantasized about this, being in each other's arms, kissing. Goten ran his tongue Trunk's lip, asking permission to enter. Permission granted, Goten's tongue invaded the hot mouth. A moan escaped from deep within Trunks. A heated battle begun as each fought to dominate the other.

A groan from Trunks as Goten pulled away. He stared up at his now lover and smiled. The smile wasn't the smile that Goten always wore. This smile was filled with lust. It made the younger appear to be naughty. Taking Trunks' hand, he lead the lavender hair boy over to the bed. Trunks laid down on the bed and watched Goten as he laid beside him. The younger stroke his check as the older slipped his hand into the silky strains of hair.

"Mine forever." Goten whispered.

"Mine forever." Trunks whispered back.

Their lips locked in another heated battle. They laid there, in each other's arms, not caring about anything around them. They had what they wanted. One another.

"Come on, mom. Why do we have to watch this?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Because we like this movie." Chichi answered.

"You already know the ending. They hook up. How many times have you seen this?" the son was complaining.

"I lost track." Came the answer.

"You know how we hate these types of movies. So why can't you watch them when we're not around. Dad even hated them. He use to make fun of them."

"Kakarot use to make fun of them? He didn't seem like the type." Vegeta said.

"Yeah. He would be laying on the floor, holding his side and in tears." Gohan laughed. "At one point, he even blasted them."

"What happened?" the prince wanted to know.

"One day, mom went into the village to do some shopping. As soon as she left, dad, Krillin and me gathered all the chick movies and went to some forest on the other side of the planet and dad blasted them. There was nothing left. He kept saying they were the devil in disguise. A torture device women use on their husbands. They were the abomination that had to be destroyed." Gohan was laughing so hard that tears were forming.

Vegeta started laughing along side him. He could picture the Saiyan doing that. Seeing the image, he started to laugh harder. He couldn't take it anymore and had to hold on to Gohan to support himself. Chichi just sat in her chair, arms crossed and getting ready to blow. Bulma was trying not to laugh. Finally, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face into and started laughing.

"And do you remember what happened when I found out?" Chichi asked in her stern voice. The voice that didn't leave enough room to argue.

Hearing that, Gohan stopped laughing and looked like someone just killed Goten. "She made us go and by all new and we had to sit and watch them straight through. One after the other." His voice was just above a whisper.

"That's right." his mother said.

Vegeta was horrified. That was the worst punishment of all. Having to sit through hours of chick movies. All he wanted to do was grab his secrete love and hold him and to protect him from the woman that he called mother. The woman who made her husband, son and their friend sit through hours of hell. It was worse than Freiza. "Gohan, I'm so, so, sorry. That is the worst punishment I have ever heard."

"Thank you, Vegeta. And ever since, I'm scared for life. I can't watch another chick movie," the younger man sounded like he was dying. "The only way to watch one is by making out."

"Ah, look, they're telling each other how they feel." Chichi said in awe.

"Vegeta, hold me, I'm scared."

Gohan dove into Vegeta's chest and buried his face. Vegeta put his arms protectively around him. Having the young man in his arms, Vegeta couldn't help but smile to himself. He liked having him in his arms. _I could get use to this._

_I'm in Vegeta's arms. It feels so nice. He sure is cuddly like a teddy bear. I could get use to this._ Earth's hero thought.

A bright flash of lighting lit the room, followed by a crack of thunder. Just as the thunder hit, the electricity went out.

"Grab some candles." Chichi's voice sounded.

Gohan had grabbed the flashlight that was sitting beside him on the end table and tried to turn it on. It wouldn't come on. The batteries were dead. "Mom, the batteries are dead in this flashlight."

"There should be more in the pantry," his mother answered as she lit more candles.

The man made his way into the pantry. He searched all the drawls and any other places the batteries could be in. "They're not there." he said as he came back into the room.

"That's were I last saw. . . never mind. I remember where they're at. They're in the garage." Goku's wife exclaimed.

"The garage? What are they doing in there?" Vegeta asked.

"I moved put them there last week. I needed more room in the pantry."

"Where at in the garage?" her son asked.

"They should be on the back wall somewhere."

"I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." Vegeta stated as he joined Gohan by the kitchen door.

The two men hurried out of the house and into the storm outside. The ground was slippery and muddy. They were having a hard time keeping their footing as they ran over to the garage. Gohan never understood why his parents never had the garage attached to the house when they remolded. It would have been simpler and drier if it was.

They were lucky the side door was opened. If not, they would have to have gone back to the house and got the key. Gohan couldn't hold on to the door was the wind tried to rip it out of his hands. It took Vegeta's help to get it closed.

"Fuck!" Gohan yelled as he slammed his knee into something metal and hard.

Vegeta powered up into Super Saiyan so they could see where they were going. Gohan was hunched over, rubbing his knee. He had bumped into the car, which now had a sizable dent in the right fender.

"Damn it, Goten!"

Whenever Goten uses the car and parks it into the garage, he would always park it too close of the door. It makes coming and going hard because there wasn't much room to move. He has been told about it before time and time again.

"Lets find the batteries and kill Goten later." Vegeta said helping his friend to stand up.

They maneuver around the car to get to the back wall. Up against the back wall, was shelving. During the three years of training for the Androids, Goku had built the shelves because he was getting tired of never finding anything. They quickly found the box of batteries. Another flash of lighting and crack of thunder raddled the garage. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud crash and something hitting the side of the garage.

Going over to the door, Gohan peered out through the window and only saw branches. The tree that sat beside the garage was now blocking the door. Lighting hard it the tree. The man tried to open it to fine it was jammed shut.

"We're stuck." he told his friend.

"Impossible." Vegeta said as he tried to open the door. "You're right. Now what?"

"We go through the front."

They tried to open the main garage door to fine it won't open as well. Something was causing it not to open. Gohan tried to see if he could see something. Nothing. They were trapped.

"Why can't you just instant transmission us back to the house?"

Shortly after he became Vegeta's student, Gohan had searched for the Dragonballs and wished for the ability to instant transmission. Over the years, he had learned how to use it without using someone's ki. Now if he wanted to go somewhere, all he has to do is picture the place in his mind.

"Can't. There's too much energy in the storm. I can't get a lock on anything." Gohan answered.

"Great. When we're not back, the women will send Goten or Trunks to find us."

"In the meantime, we wait."

_Now's the perfect time. We're alone for a little while. Here goes nothing."_ Vegeta thought.

This is perfect. We're alone. Here goes. . .

"Gohan,"

Vegeta's series voice jerked him out of his thoughts. By his tone of voice, Gohan knew something was up.

"Yeah?"

Here it goes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Gohan, I love you."

As if someone just punched him in the stomach, Gohan found he couldn't breath. The three most important words he had longed to hear, was just told to him. His heart started to race. He couldn't believe it. Vegeta loved him.

Vegeta saw Gohan's expression. The man was shocked and disgusted. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Gohan didn't love him. That was it. He had lost his friend, student and his love. "I understand." he whispered in a broken voice.

He turned away from Gohan, unable to look at him. Gohan got over his shock to hear the brokenness in his voice. It broke his heart.

He thinks I don't love him.

Vegeta left a gently touch to his chin. He found himself being force to see at the other man.

"I love you, too, Vegeta." Gohan gently said.

The prince's heart stopped at those words. Joy and love filled his body at he stared at his love. Gohan tilted his face up and brushed his lips against the prince's. Vegeta was thrown for a loop when he felt those silky lips he dreamed about, touching his. He quickly got over it and kissed back.

The kiss was passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other, bringing their bodies closer together. Fifteen years of waiting has finally come to an end. Fifteen years of dreaming, longing, and fantasizing. They were finally together.

To be continue…….

* * *

They're finally together! Bring out the tissues everyone! 

I just had to stop there. Sorry folks. It just felt right. The story was supposed to be a one-shot. But I decided against it. Plus it would have been too long for my taste.

How will Chichi and Bulma react to this? You might be surprise.

Good news: Chapter 3 has been started!

Bad news: the rating for it will be going up to R do to the content.

Really bad news: there's another two or three more chapters until the story is finished.

Until next time……

And don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding One Another

Sorry for the delay. Just got faster Internet and the ability to play online. (I think hubby is going to marry the PS2 and the computer now). Plus I wanted to make sure the chapter was fine before updating.

**WARNING!**

This chapter and the following chapters will now be rated **R** due to content. I tried to keep the love scene not to graphic. If you think it is, I'm sorry. I tried not too. Let me know. This is my first time writing a love scene between two guys.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Yeah. I know.

So with future ado………..

* * *

Chapter 3

"I love you, too, Vegeta." Gohan gently said.

The prince's heart stopped at those words. Joy and love filled his body at he stared at his love. Gohan tilted his face up and brushed his lips against the prince's. Vegeta was thrown for a loop when he felt those silky lips he dreamed about, touching his. He quickly got over it and kissed back.

The kiss was passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other, bringing their bodies closer together. Fifteen years of waiting has finally come to an end. Fifteen years of dreaming, longing, and fantasizing. They were finally together.

The flickering light from the candles cast shadows across the room. The lighting outside helped lit the room whenever there was a flash. Chichi was pausing the floor in the living room, rubbing her hands together. Half an hour had pasted since Gohan and Vegeta went to the garage to get the batteries. They weren't back yet. And she was getting worried.

"You don't think something happened to them, do you, Bulma?"

"Naw. They know how to take care of themselves. This could be a good sign," the other woman answered.

"How so?"

"They could have finally told each other how they felt and could be having sex to celebrate?"

Chichi thought it over. It could be possible. They were kinda flirting with each other during the movie. Gohan laying on Vegeta. And the way they stared at each other when Gohan saw him in his old gi.

"You really think so?" asked Chichi, getting her hopes up.

Bulma shrugged. For almost ten years now, both Chichi and Bulma knew Gohan and Vegeta were in love with each other. How they found out, was still a mystery. At first, they were shocked. But they realized that they were happy whenever they were around each other. Chichi was happy that her son had found someone to love. She had known that Gohan liked guys. She didn't care who he fell in love with, as long as he was happy.

"Why don't we send Goten and Trunks out to see if everything is okay?" suggested Bulma.

"Sure."

The two women went up to Goten's room. They didn't hear any sound coming out of the room. Opening the door, Chichi shinned the only working flashlight into the room. What she and Bulma saw, shocked them. Laying on the bed, Goten and Trunks in each other's arms, kissing. A smile came to the mother's faces. They started getting the feeling that the two of them were falling for each other. And it seemed they were right.

Having the light shinned into their faces, the two demis turned to see their mothers in the doorway. Seeing them, they jumped up off the bed and put some distance between them. Seeing their reactions, the mothers started to giggle.

"We weren't doing anything." Trunks mutters, his heart racing.

"Don't worry about it. We had a feeling about you two." Bulma said. The two boys were puzzled by what she meant. "We thought you two were in love."

"Then you don't mind, mom?" Goten asked.

"Of course not. I'm happy for you two. I'm glad it was Trunks who you fell in love with." his mother stated.

Trunks and Goten smiled at their mothers. Relief washed over them. They weren't sure how they would take it. Looking at each other, their smiles brightened. They took each other's hands and held them. They went to kiss when someone cleared their throat.

"You can do that later. Right now, we want you two to do something."

"Both Vegeta and Gohan went to the garage to get the extra batteries. They're not back yet."

"Give them time. With the storm and everything," Trunks begun to say.

"They left half an hour ago. And we're worried. Can you go and see if they're okay?" Goten's mother said.

"Sure."

They four made their way down the stairs. The two demis started wondering if the reason they weren't back yet was because they finally told each other how they felt. Both Vegeta and Gohan promised that tonight was going to be the night they say something.

Trunks and Goten went to grab a jacket when all four heard a crash in the kitchen. The two boys told their mothers to stay behind them incase someone was trying to attack them. Carefully, they enter the kitchen. Chichi shinned the light into the room. And all four stopped in their tracks. The back door wide-open, raining coming in. A noise on the ground caught their attention. Lying on the ground, soaking wet, was Gohan and Vegeta making out. Gohan straddling Vegeta as Vegeta worked to get Gohan's soaked shirt off of him. They were too engrossed into each other to notice their audience. Their audience smiled as they watched the two. They didn't want to interrupt. It was either that or let them have sex.

"It's about time!"

The two older Saiyans jumped and looked up at their audience wide eye. They were caught. Their heat beats were beating so fast from the shock that Goten and Trunks swore they could hear them.

"Get up off the floor and close the door before we get flooded." Chichi demanded.

Standing up, Gohan closed the door. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked pissed. Seeing his face, Gohan smacked in him in the arm. The Saiyan prince relaxed and grabbed his hand and held it.

"What kept you two? We send you out to get batteries and you come back half and hour later, soaking wet, mud on your clothes and in your hair, to find you two making out on the kitchen floor. If we haven't stopped you, you were going to have sex." Chichi nearly yelled. "What do you two have to say for your selves?"

"First we started making out in the garage," Gohan started saying.

"Then we were trying to get back only we started making out in the yard," Vegeta added.

"Then we had trouble getting the back door opened because we were making out,"

"Finally got the door opened and we collapsed on the floor, making out." Vegeta finished.

"Too much information, dad." Trunks groaned, rolling his eyes.

"So does this mean you two are together now?" asked the blue hair woman.

"Yes, it does." Vegeta answered.

"It's about time!" all four yelled.

Gohan and Vegeta flinched at the loud noise. Chichi hugged her oldest and then Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was confused as to why she would hug him. Gohan finally noticed that his brother and Trunks were holding hands. He smiled at the two. Poking his lover in the ribs, he pointed to two. Seeing the hands, Vegeta smirked. So Trunks finally told Goten.

Bulma and Chichi made the two older men to go and dry off and put new clothes on. As they were upstairs, they told the other two men to sit on the couch. There was something they wanted to talk to them about. But they had to wait until the other two were down there.

"Now that you're down here, Bulma and I want to say something." Chichi exclaimed as Gohan and Vegeta sat on the couch. Because there wasn't much room, Gohan sat on Vegeta's lap.

"What is it, women?" Vegeta hissed. He was still pissed that they interrupted them in the kitchen.

"Don't you guys want to know how we knew?" Bulma asked as she put the new batteries into the flashlights.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gohan asked.

"Easy. We figured it out. We put all the little clues together. We weren't sure about Goten and Trunks. But you two left little clues all over the place. Plus, there were times you two were flirting with one another. We've known for almost ten years now. And I have known about you being gay since you were twelve." explained Chichi.

"How?" That was all Gohan would say. He was took stunned think.

"That time at the beach. Every time a pretty guy walked by, you would look and follow them with your eyes."

"I thought I was hiding it good enough. I guess not." Gohan mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Chichi's head. An idea she's been waiting for for a long time. "Bulma, guess what we get to do now?"

Bulma looked at her friend puzzled. She saw the stars in her eyes and knew.

"Wedding!" they both shouted and squealed.

Hearing that, all four men groaned and sunk deeper into the couch, in hopes that it would swallow them. They knew what was going to happen know. They'll try to get Gohan and Vegeta married as soon as possible. Goten and Trunks, they just might wait until they get out of high school before they have their wedding.

What the two women said finally sunk into Vegeta's head. A wedding. He knew what happens at weddings and what he would have to wear. He made a promise he would never wear one of those suites from hell. He doesn't care who he's marrying.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing one of those monkey suites," he stated as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, you have to wear one at a wedding. And you are going to wear one. I've been waiting a very long time for Gohan to get married." Chichi exclaimed.

"Vegeta, it wouldn't be that bad." Gohan tried to reason with his lover.

"How's that?"

"Just think about after the wedding. Sure it's uncomfortable. But think about all the fun you'll have taking it off me and vice versa?" Gohan purred into his ear, causing the Saiyan prince to shiver.

The older demi whispered something into Vegeta's ear. None of the others could hear what was being said. But by Vegeta's reaction, it was something dirty. A huge smirk appeared on his face and lust filled his eyes. He turned to look at his lover with that smirk. Gohan was giving his verse of the smirk.

"You just wait until I get you home." the older man threatened.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay! We didn't need to hear that!" Trunks shouted, throwing his hands over his ears.

"Boy, shut up." the father told his son.

"Vegeta, that's not nice. You shouldn't yell at your son for that. All kids are like that. I was with my parents," his lover said.

"Have you forgotten that if we mate, Trunks will be your son as well?" the older man pointed to his lover.

"I know. And I can't wait. It'll be cool to have him as a son." Earth's hero stated smiling at Trunks.

"Thanks, Gohan. And I think it'll be cool, too." Trunks added.

There wasn't much to do since the electricity was out and will probably be out for the rest of the night. So they all settled in the living room to hear more tales about Goku and the demon chick flicks. When Goten and Trunks heard about the burning of the movies, they couldn't stop laughing. They were in tears when they were able to stop.

Curled up against Vegeta, Gohan's mind was still trying to comprehend that Vegeta loved him and that he was sitting in his arms. It just seemed like a dream. Something his mind was playing tricks on him. Vegeta was starting to tell that something wasn't right with Gohan. Just by the way he was lying against him. It was starting to worry him. The younger man was so thrilled that he loved him. But now, he wasn't sure. Feeling movement, Vegeta noticed that Gohan was standing. He watched him as he walked into the kitchen.

I wonder what could be wrong? He's not acting right. I better go see what is going on.

Getting up, the man headed into the kitchen. Slowly, Vegeta opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Gohan standing at the counter, fixing a snack. Just by the way her was standing, the Saiyan prince could tell something was bothering him.

"Gohan, you alright?" Vegeta asked as he stepped up behind his love.

"I'm fine." Came the replied.

"No, you're not. Something's bothering you. What is it? You can tell me anything. You always have."

Gohan just stood there. He stared down at the snack before him. He was trying to figure out if he should tell Vegeta what he was feeling or lie. He already knows something is wrong. If he knew, than maybe he could help.

When younger man didn't move or say something, Vegeta was getting the idea that his love didn't want to talk about it. If he wasn't ready to talk about it, than he wasn't going to push him. He knew that Gohan would come to him when he was ready. He always did. Just as he was about to leave, he was stopped by his lover's voice.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Gohan." Vegeta stopped and turned back.

Gohan turned to face his love. Vegeta was stunned to see tears falling down his cheeks. In two quick steps, he was before him. Gently, he wiped the tears away. This was not Gohan. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Gohan, what's wrong? Is it something I've done?" He was getting worried and he didn't like the feeling he was getting in his heart.

"Is this real?"

Real? What is he talking about? "I don't understand?"

"You. Your love for me. Us. I have this feeling that it's just a dream and I'm going to wake up and you won't be there."

"Gohan, this is real. I'm real, you're real. Our love is real. Where did you come up with something like that?" Vegeta said taking his hands in his.

"I'm spent the last fifteen years loving you. Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you only to fine I couldn't? Always wondering if you loved me back? Wondering if I was doing the right thing by falling in love?"

Doing the right thing by falling in love? What does he mean by that? "The right thing?" Vegeta's heart was about to stop.

"The fear that I'll turn into dad. That I'll turn into him and leave my family for months, years on end. Having my family worry about me whenever I go off to fight. Leave my husband alone to raise two children. That's something I don't think I can do. Family is too important to me. I don't want to be dad."

"And you won't. Gohan, you're nothing like Kakarot. You care more about your family than I think he ever did. Yes, he loved you and Chichi. But I don't think that would have been able to keep him here. He's too much of a free spirit to be locked down for a long time. The reason he stayed dead was of you and your mother. He wanted to protect you two. And he couldn't do that with people always trying to kill him. You're not going to turn into him. And I won't let you either." Vegeta gently spoke as he cupped his lover's cheek.

More tears fell as Vegeta's words sunk in. Gohan didn't want to loose him. He loved him too much.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You don't have to worry about leaving to fight and having you family worry about you. You forget I'll be there right along side you, fighting as well. We are warriors. Saiyan warriors. Fighting is in our blood. When we fight, we fight for our family and friends."

"Vegeta, I love you so much that it hurts. I don't want to loose you."

"You're not going to loose me. I love you. I loved you ever since you defeated Cell. My life was empty without you in it. Watching you grow up over the years, you made me very proud and made me realize how much I love you."

More tears fell. "I should have told you sooner instead of now. All those years wasted."

"They weren't wasted." He brushed the tears away gently with his thumb. "I started to think that it was destine to happen now. We weren't meant to be together until now. Call me crazy but that's what I think. All those years, you helped me to be the person I am today. Without you, I don't think I would still be here on Earth. Or given a damn about anyone but myself. You opened something in me that I never knew existed. And that was love. Love for you, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, you mother, even this planet. Hell, even green bean. You made me happy. And there's nothing in this world that would make me even more happier then to call you my mate."

As if something hit Gohan hard in the stomach, he found he couldn't breath. Vegeta's words hit him hard. He fully knew now how much the Saiyan prince, his prince, loved him. Mate? "Vegeta? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

A bright smile appeared on his face. "I want to mate with you, koi."

Vegeta wants to mate with me! He does really love me. I shouldn't have doubted him. "Oh, Geta!"

Gohan jumped into Vegeta's arms. Baring his face in his shoulders, the younger started to cry harder. The prince wrapped his arms around him koi and held him tight. Looking up at his love, Gohan captured his lips and the kiss instantly was filled with love, longing, lust and desire. The younger couldn't believe how stupid he was acting. Of course Vegeta would be by his side in peace or in battle. He was scared he would turn out to be like Goku. But in his heart, deep down, he knew he wouldn't.

"Will you mate and marry me?" Vegeta asked breathless, pulling back and rested his forehead against Gohan's.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Gohan chocked back a sob.

Lips recaptured, Vegeta's hands begun to roam over the body that will soon belong to him. And only to him. One hand slide down to his lower back while the other one bug into the silky strains of hair at the back of his head. The hand on Gohan's lower back brushed against his tail bone causing a startled yelp from the younger man. When the hand brushed the spot, a wave of hot, sheering pleasure ran up Gohan's spine and back down to his groin. He jerked back from his love, wide-eyed and breathless. Seeing his reaction, Vegeta grinned. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to see his reaction when he was touched there. And he got the answers he needed.

On a Saiyan, there were two special places that would cause the most pleasure. The base of the tail or if the tail has been removed, the tail bone. And the other place was hidden deep within the person. A place that was dubbed the "Pleasure Spot". But was only rumored to exist. Saiyans had gloated that they had hit the "Pleasure Spot". Which later turns out they were just lying. When the spot is hit, it is said that the person would have the most powerful orgasm he or she had ever had. Their bodies rocked with wave after wave of pleasure until they couldn't stand it and is then knocked unconscious. Scientists had tried to research this only to fine nothing. The "Pleasure Spot" doesn't exist.

Vegeta had always thought it did exist. Just like a lot of myths in Saiyan history. It was something he had always believed in. It was the only thing he had from his home. Nappa and Raditz knew of this. Right before Freiza destroyed the planet, Raditz sneak several books about Saiyan culture, myths and other varies subjects on board the tyrant's ship. He hid them on Freiza's planet so when Vegeta wanted them, he could go and get them. And he did just that. The year after Freiza's death and Goku MIA (missing in action), Vegeta had gone back to the tyrant's planet and got the books. When he found the books, he found other items as well. Among the things were the royal crest, his father's ring and a pendent. The ring was pasted down from generation to generation in the royal family. Any Saiyan wearing it was treated with respect and was admired by all. The pendent was also passed down. It was given to the prince when he had chosen a mate. It was the Saiyans' version of an engagement ring. Just like how mating is the same as marriage. But mating doesn't require a ceremony, dressing up and a reception. Instead of rings, there is a bit mark at the junction between the neck and the shoulder. Like the wedding rings, it told anyone who saw it, that this Saiyan was taken.

"W. . . what was that?" Gohan stuttered.

"That was your tail bone. When you're touch there, pleasure like what you felt will run through your body. It's a pleasure spot on a Saiyan." Vegeta explained in a husky tone.

A smile crept onto Gohan's features. "You'll have to tell me more about this pleasure spot, Geta."

"Geta?" the older man asked amused, as one eye brow rose.

"Yes. A nickname I came up with a long time ago. You like it?"

"Yeah, I do, Koi. Only you are allowed to call me that."

Smiling, Gohan captured his lips. A moan escaped the prince as the demi invaded the hot warmth of his mouth. Smirking, his hand went to his lovers' lower back brushed his tail bone. Vegeta jumped as he felt the fire run up and down his back and settled into his groin. He smirked when he saw his lover's smirk and knew what the younger did.

"Pay back is a bitch." the prince smirk got wider.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Goten and Trunks were confused as they watched Chichi sat on the couch, crying. Bulma was trying to calm her friend down. The younger woman was heading to the kitchen when she stopped and listened at the door. Several minutes later, she came back crying. The other three didn't know what was going on and why she was crying. 

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Goten.

"My baby's going to be mated!" Chichi cried as she buried her face in her handkerchief and cried harder.

Hearing this, Bulma started to cry also. The women throw their arms around each other and cried. This puzzled the two demi-Saiyans even more. They were trying to figure out what mated meant when Gohan and Vegeta walked into the room. The two older men stared at the women puzzled.

"What happen?" Gohan asked.

"We don't know. Mom when to go to the kitchen and when she came back, she was crying." exclaimed Goten.

"The only thing she said was my baby's going to be mated. Whatever the hell that means." Turnks added.

Gohan and Vegeta glanced at each other. The woman heard part of their conversation. But how much did she hear?

"Then Bulma started crying. And you two walked in." the other finished.

Chichi looked up at her oldest and cried harder. She jumped up and hugged him. This startled Gohan.

"Mom, what's wrong?" the oldest Son boy asked.

"You and Vegeta are going to be mated and married. I'm so happy for you both," the head of the Son household cried excitably.

"I can't believe you're finally settling down, Vegeta. Congratulations you two." Bulma exclaimed.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan and I are getting married. And Mated." Vegeta simply explained.

"Mated?"

"Mated is the Saiyans' version of marriage. There is no ceremony, uncomfortable clothes and annoying people you hate. No rings," the prince went on to explain.

"Then how do you know someone is mated?" Goten asked.

"When Saiyans mate, we bit our mates on the neck, here." Vegeta tilted Gohan's head to the side and pointed at the junction between neck and shoulder.

"That'll hurt." Trunks stated.

"At first, yes. But after that, it'll become a source of pleasure." answered the older man.

"Hear I was about to lock you two in a room and wouldn't let you out until you gave me a grandchild." Chichi stated.

"Mom." Gohan whined.

"Looks like you have a lot to explain about mating, Vegeta. I have the feeling Trunks and Goten will be joining you two on the mating block real soon." Bulma suggested.

Goten and Trunks blushed as four pairs of eyes turned to them. There was a lot Vegeta was going to have to tell all three men. Sure Gohan was learning about the Saiyan culture and it's language. But he didn't know about the mating and what to expect. When two Saiyans mate, they have the ability to speak to one another telepathically, sense each other's feelings, and sense where their mate is.

The prince explained about the mating. Ever so often, Chichi would chime in with a story about her and Goku. And every time, Gohan, Goten and Trunks would yell about not wanting to hear about it. Because Gohan and Goten were Breeders, the sex would be more pleasurable for them.

Vegeta let it slip that the best time to get pregnant was during the full moon when the breeder goes into heat. Ever since he was eighteen, Gohan has been going into heat during the full moon. The older man finally told him that was why. His body was saying that he was ready to bare a child. Vegeta never wanted to tell him this incase it scared him. Gohan always thought it was because of the full moon. And because of the heat, Gohan would never go out on a date during the full moon in fear he would hurt his date. Goten had wanted to know why he had never gone into heat during a full moon. Because he was sixteen, his body wasn't ready. When a breeder reaches the age of eighteen, their body goes through a change. This change readies their bodies for child baring. And right now, Goten was safe. But once he turns eighteen, Trunks and him would have to be careful unless they want to become parents early.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired. There's nothing we can do tonight with this storm. I suggest we all turn in." Chichi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Bulma said.

"I guess we figure out where everyone is going to be sleeping." the other woman said.

"Don't you mean who's sleeping with who?" Gohan asked.

Rolling her eyes and shacking her head, she did forget that. She knew Goten and Trunks would want to be together. So would Gohan and Vegeta.

"Trunks' staying with me." Goten spoke up.

"Bulma, you can stay in my room. And Gohan, am I guessing that you and Vegeta will be ITing it home?"

"No. There's still too much energy in the air. Looks like you have two more house guests tonight." answered Gohan.

"Okay. Goten; Gohan, go get the spare mattress in the storage closet. Bulma, you can help me get the spare sheets. And Vegeta and Trunks, see if you can make some room down here."

The six went their separate ways. The two Sons boys went upstairs to get the spare mattress that Chichi kept incase Gohan ever had to spend the night. Chichi and Bulma dug around the linen closet looking for the spare sheets. And the father and son moved the furniture so the mattress would sit in front of the fireplace. Vegeta wanted it there because he thought it would be special for when he and Gohan made love for the first time. Once everything was done, they all said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

Closing the door to his room, Goten was nervous. Nervous because this was going to be his first time with Trunks. Hell it'll be his first period. He had read about sex and saw it on television and the Internet. Clad only in his boxers, Goten stood by his bed, staring at Trunks, who sat on the bed in his boxers. They stared at each other. 

"Nervous?" Trunks asked. A nod. "Me too."

He stood up and stroke Goten's cheek. Being Seventeen, the young prince was a head taller than his lover. But that wasn't going to last since Goten was in a growth sprit.

Goten gently rested his hands on the broad chest of his lovers. Trunks bushed the few strains of hair out of his eyes. Their eyes locked. Their breathes quickens as nerves did flip flops in their stomachs. Lips hesitantly brushed against each other. They were taking it slow. They didn't want to rush their first time.

The kiss slowly deepened as they slide their arms around each other. All night, Trunks was planning on showing how much he loved his chibi. But when he felt Goten's lips leave his, he saw his chibi with a smirk.

Goten ran his hands down over the broad chest until he found what he was looking for. A hiss escaped Trunks' lips as the nubs were teased to harden. He gasped as his chibi ran his tongue over the harden flesh. Closing his eyes, he dug his fingers into the silky strains of the black spikes, a soft moan was heard as Goten sucked on the flesh.

"Goten." Trunks breathed as his lover bit down hard the flesh.

He kissed his way back up to recapture his lover's lips. Goten's hands ran down his sides until they reached the waistband of the boxers. Hooking his thumbs under the band, the younger pulled back and to stare at his love. Looking down, Goten could see his lover's erect member. Slowly, he slid the fabric down. As he did this, he knelt down before him. Trunks gasped again as the night air hit his member the moment it was freed from the clothing. Goten stared at it with wide eyes. He knew Trunks was big but he never imagine just how big he truly was.

"See something you like?" Trunks was able to fine his voice as he watched his chibi.

"Yes, I did. I just never imagine you were so big. Mine is smaller compare to you." Goten stated.

"Why don't we just have a look?" he lavender hair suggest huskily.

"First things first."

Trunks let out a startled cry when Goten's tongue licked the head. Like the reaction, he kept licking. The older teenager was starting to shack from the pleasure. Smiling, the younger teenager ran his tongue on the underside of the member.

"Aaaahhhh!" Trunks cried out.

Trunks was finding it hard to stand. His knees felt like jello. He had dreamt of this but he wasn't prepared for the real thing. He was beginning to realize that it was Goten who was playing the dominant one tonight. He never knew his chibi had it in him.

"FUCK!" he cried out.

The younger teen had taken his member into his mouth and was sucking and licking. Trunks was seeing stars as he felt the hot heat of his lover's mouth around his member. Unable to stand any longer, he knees gave out and he fell back on to the bed.

"Center." Goten ordered.

Trunks did as he was told. He moved to the center of the bed as Goten watched him. He began to wonder why Goten wasn't moving but staring at him. Then he saw why. Making sure his lover was watching, Goten slipped his boxers off and tossed them to some unknown part of the room. Standing before him was a fully erect Goten. His eyes wide when he saw his member.

"You call that small? Goten, you're bigger than me." he exclaimed.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You have me beat by two, three inches all around."

Goten looked down at himself. He grabbed his member and started touching. Seeing his lover touching himself was turning Trunks on more. His own member twitched and was now becoming painfully hard.

"G. . .Goten, stop that." he breathed.

"You are right. I am bigger." Goten looked at Trunks with hooded eyes. He saw Trunks panting and sweating. "You know what this means?" Trunks shook his head. "More pleasure."

Goten crawled upon the bed. He grabbed his knees and spread his legs opened. He gasped at the beauty that was before him. Running his hands along the inside of his thighs, he took in the sent of his lover. It was driving him crazy. Settling in between the legs, he grabbed Trunks' member and took it into his mouth.

Trunks cried out again. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure he masturbated but it never felt like this. It was different when he just imagined it was Goten but to actually have him sucking him was something different. He grabbed some of Goten's hair and held it. A tightening in his sacks was telling him he couldn't hold out much longer. Trunks didn't want to go in his lover's mouth for his first climax.

The hand around the member was moving in time of Goten's sucking. Trunks was having a hard time breathing as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He tried to stop himself from climaxing, which was a loosing battle.

"GOTEN!" Trunks cried, head throwing back as he came, shooting his hot seed down Goten's throat.

The younger teen licked the last of Trunks off the member. He smiled up at his lover to see his hair plastered against his forehead and panting. He crawled up to kiss him.

"Now it's my turn, Chibi."

"No. Not tonight. Tonight I'm in charged. You be the submission one. I want to get us into trouble for once." Goten stated as he whispered into his ear.

Trunks was about to protest when he thought more about it. Ever since they were babies, Trunks was the one who got them into trouble, got the ideas for all their pranks. It was his idea to knock out the fighter and enter as Mighty Mask in the World Tournament. He was the leader, the brains of the outfit and Goten was his follower. He did whatever Trunks told him to do, most of the time. He could understand why Goten wanted to dominant him tonight. And he felt fine with it. He could like this feeling.

"Sure."

Hearing the answer, Goten smiled and kissed him. Leaning over, Goten opened the nightstand draw and pulled out a tub. Trunks was surprised to see that it was a tub of lubricant. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Internet. I read somewhere that it works really well for first time penetration. It doesn't hurt as much. So I went and bought some for times like this. Mom found it one day and I had to lie what it was for. I told her it was for sore muscles. She believed it." Goten explained.

"You're full of surprises tonight, Goten."

"I know, koi."

Settling back down in between his legs, Goten grabbed under Trunks' knees and raised them. He then moved his hips into position. He then unscrewed the cap of the lubricant. Trunks watched was he spread some of the lubricant on his fingers. Using the tip of a finger, Goten spread some of the lubricant over Trunks' opening. The older teen blushed at the touch. A grunt as the finger slipped inside. Trunks adjusted to the invasion. He started to moan at the feel of Goten's movements. Than a gasp as he felt another finger slip in. He loved this feeling. He had imagined what this would feel like.

"Shit!" the older cried as he threw his back as a third and fourth finger now invaded his body.

Trunks was trying to hold back his moans in fear of waking his mother and Chichi up. He pouted as the fingers were removed. Looking down, he saw his lover lifting his hips to get into position. He knew what was coming next.

Goten position himself at Trunks' opening and looked at the lavender hair prince. With his eyes, he asked his lover if he was ready. The older teen shook his head. Taking a deep breath, the black hair lover slowly pushed in.

"FUCK!" Trunks screamed into the pillow he throw over his mouth to muffle the cries.

It hurt like hell. He knew it would hurt. Right now, his body was screaming in pain. He can feel the traces of something running down his legs.

When he slid in, Goten's body was washed in a feeling he never had. The feeling of pure bliss, ecstasy. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His dreams and fantasies were coming true. He stopped just pasted the tight muscle so Trunks could relax and get adjusted to him. He was leaving it up to Trunks to continue or not.

The pain was subsiding and the feeling of pleasure was taking over. He threw the pillow back on to the bed and stared up at Goten. He was starting to wonder why haven't he started moving yet. Looking into his eyes, he saw the answer. He wanted to give him time to adjust.

"Move. Please, Goten. Make me yours."

Smiling, Goten slowly pushed deeper into his lover. The heat of Trunk's body was starting to drive him crazy. Slowly, he pulled back out and then pushed in. He kept this up at a slow pace. He didn't want to rush their first time together.

Fingers clenching the bed sheets, Trunks wrapped his legs around Goten's waist. His eyes squeezed tightly as he moan from the fullness of Goten being inside of him.

The pace quickened as Goten adjusted Trunks' hips to be able to go even deep. When he did this, Trunks cried out, eyes snapping open as his lover slammed into a very sensitive and very pleasurable spot.

Sweat dripped off their bodies as the heat in the room climbed. The younger one pouting as he settled into a rhythm. The body under him squirmed in pleasure as moans escaped.

"God, Trunks, you're so tight." Goten breathed.

"Harder, chibi, harder."

And harder he got. Goten was slamming into him so hard he was beginning to fear that he was hurting his koi. A tightening in his sacks was telling him that he couldn't wait much longer. He didn't want to climax so soon. He wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer. He wanted to feel more of his lover wrapped around him.

"TRUNKS!" he cried out as he shot his seed deep within his lover.

Panting, he collapsed onto his lover. Their bodies glistened with sweat. Their hearts beating as one, thumping against their chests. Trunks wrapped his arms around his lover and held him. The older teen could still feel him side him. A feeling he doesn't ever want to get tired of or forget. He loved the man in his arms to death.

"Love you, koi." Goten whispered.

"Love you, too, chibi." Trunks whispered back.

Goten looked up at Trunks as his lips were captured in a passionate kiss.

To be continued…….

* * *

Well, what did ya think? 

This chapter took a life of it's own. Because it was long, it will take longer to finish the story. The love scene between Gohan and Vegeta was supposed to be in this chapter. But because of the length, I decided they should have their own chapter since this story is centered on them.

Originally, the four was suppose to go to the Other World to save Goku. Freiza, Cell, Dr. Gero and all the others were going to use Goku somehow to brake out of Hell. They saw Gou and Goku talks to Gohan about telling Vegeta how he feels. After they got back home, Gohan would tell Vegeta. Then I changed it so that Goten and Gohan would tell Trunks and Vegeta. And finally, this version.

The next chapter will probably take a little bit longer to write and update. Just to let you know.

Let me know what you thought.

Review!


	4. Gohan and Vegeta

Gohan and Vegeta

"I still can't believe they knew and didn't say anything." Vegeta exclaimed as he put the sheets on the bed.

"I know. What's important is that mom and Bulma supports us and they're happy." Gohan replied as he got a fire started in the fireplace.

"Looks like Chichi remembered everything." the prince said.

Gohan turned to see what his love was talking about. The lover held up two condoms. Seeing them, the younger grinned. "She just wants to make sure we're protected. I don't understand why though. She wants grandchildren. Why give us condoms to protect ourselves when she can have a grandchild."

"We don't need them. Are you still taking your pills?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes, Geta." Gohan answered annoyed as he moved over to the window.

Right before Gohan's eighteenth birthday, Vegeta made him start taking this pill. Vegeta explained that it was a vitamin. After Vegeta told Gohan about their family heritage, he told him about the pills. The pills were Saiyan strength birth control pills. The reason he gave them to Gohan because he didn't want him getting pregnant by a human. He wanted to be the one to give the younger man his child. Gohan was glade about what Vegeta did. He wanted the prince to father his child.

"I just want to make sure you weren't pregnant." Vegeta stated as he stepped up behind him and slide his arms around his lover's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Vegeta, I'm not pregnant. If I was, you would know it."

"Every time I thought about you with another person, it drove me nuts. Especially when it looked like you were series about the person. It hurt. There were times I even followed you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was glade you did followed me." Gohan said.

_He was glade? _"You knew?"

"Yeah. It was always a warm feeling knowing you were close by. But not to my dates. Whenever they went to do something I didn't like, I would tell him we're being watched. That usually backed them off." the younger man said. Gohan turned in his arms to look at him. He slipped his own arms around his waist. "What about you? I never followed you. So I don't know what went on during your dates."

Arms wrapped around each other's waists, they walked over to the make shit bed and sat before the fire. Gohan snuggled against Vegeta and rested his head on his chest. The Saiyan prince had a protective arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked as he laid his cheek on his massive spiky hair.

"Have you ever let someone take you? I mean. . . try to. . . dominate you?"

Vegeta was puzzled by the question. Slowly it registered what he was saying. "No. That is one thing I don't let a human do. Does it hurt?"

"I don't know." Came the answer.

"Huh? Gohan, you've been with several men."

"No, I haven't."

_What? He hasn't?_ "I don't understand."

"The only person I really had sex with was Videl. Any other time, it was foreplay."

This shocked Vegeta. All this time, he had thought Gohan was sleeping around. Does this mean. . . ? "What about Marcus? You two were series."

"Acting. We were miserable. We pretended to make our families and friends happy. We didn't do anything."

Vegeta turned to face his lover. Gohan refused to look at him. Everything Gohan was telling him was false. All these years, ever since he dumped Videl, not once have he been with someone!

"Does this mean you're still a virgin in that area?" The meaning of Vegeta's words hung in the air.

"Yes." the younger answered softly.

Gently, Vegeta touched Gohan's chin and turned his head so he would look at him. "I'm not understanding. Why?"

"You."

In just that one word, Vegeta understood everything. It shocked him but it also sent pride through him. He was honored. "You were saving yourself for me."

"If it wasn't for Videl, you would be my first."

Gohan's words cut deep into Vegeta's heart. That bitch took that special moment away from him. That was another reason to hated her. Looking deep into his eyes, he saw something. Pain and fear. _Why would he feel pain and fear_? He was wondering. "Gohan, what is it?"

"I was just remembering something." answered Gohan.

"What is it?"

Gohan struggled with the idea of telling Vegeta or not. _He is going to be my mate and husband soon. He does have the right to know._ "Something happened back when I was in college."

"What happened?"

Gohan sat up and looked away. For some reason, he didn't want to see his reactions when he told him. Taking a deep breath, he begun.

"It was when I was in my sophomore year of college. One night, I went out to a bar to get drunk. I wanted to forget about you for one night. I was having a hard time keeping you off my mind and everything that was happening then."

Vegeta remembered that year. Something was happening between them. Something to this day they still didn't know. It was hard for either one to concentrate on anything but the other man. Whenever Gohan heard about Vegeta going out with someone, the younger man would get jealous. So did Vegeta.

"Anyway, at the bar, I met someone. We drank and talked for what seemed like hours. He invited me back to his apartment. He also went to school but lived off campus in an apartment. So we go back to his place. We have some more to drink. At one point, I started to get tired. He told me to lay down in his bedroom and he would take the couch. I was too drunk to head back to my dorm. I figured what the hell. So, I went and laid down on the bed. The next thing I knew, he was top of me.

"I remember asking him what he was doing. He simple replied, he was going to have some fun. That's when he started touching me. I tried to stop him. But I couldn't. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't more. I laid there helpless as I watched him take me clothes off. I kept telling him no. He told me to shut up. The more he touched, the more I begged for him to stop. At one point, he hit me to shut me up. That's when he got rough and violent."

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory of that night. Sensing the pain in his lover, Vegeta put a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He understood if he didn't want to continue. Whatever happened was painful to remember.

"I just wanted him to stop, Vegeta. When we went back to his place, I had an inkling as to what he wanted to do. But what he was doing wasn't it. I was starting to get scared. All I could think about was what if he tried to take me. That was all I could see. Him shoving himself into me and taking that right away from you."

A few tears were rolling down his cheeks. The prince was beginning to understand what happened that night.

"Gohan, what happened?" he gently asked.

"He tried to rape me."

Those five words left the older man speechless. That wasn't what he thought. Rape? He didn't know what to say or to think. "W. . . what happened?" He wanted to know.

"He touched me down there. The moment he touch me, something inside of me snapped. He tried to push a finger inside when I suddenly moved and kicked him. It was weird. One minute I couldn't move and the next, I was knocking him across the room."

"Your Saiyan instincts kicked in. He wasn't supposed to be touching you except your mate. You were only trying to protect yourself."

"All I wanted was to get out of there. And run to you. But I couldn't."

"Why? You know I'm here for you. You should have come to me." Vegeta said gently

"I. . . I was too ashamed too. I didn't want you to think I was weak or something. The strongest warrior in the universe gets himself raped."

"I would never think that. It could happen to anyone. So, what happened?"

"He tried to come after me again. But this time with a knife. He was threatening me. He would make me suffer for what I did. No matter what, he would take me and either he would kill me or use me for his own sick pleasure. I punched him in the stomach and then backhanded him, knocking him out. I grabbed my clothes and ran back to my dorm room. When I got there, my roommate saw how upset I was and knew something was wrong. So I told him what happened. Bart, my roommate, helped me clean the wounds I got during the fight. He knew I was gay and was okay with it. The first time we met, he asked if I was because he didn't want to give off any signals and make things a mess."

Vegeta remembered Bart. He liked the kid. He wouldn't take his crap and told the prince off and said what he thought. Bart had found out about Saiyans and all the secrets when Goten and Trunks tried to blow him up in what they thought would be a cool game. Bart couldn't believe his best friend was half alien and was the one who defeated Cell. And Goten and Trunks liked him. Bart loved to read comic books, play video games and read mangas. He was always joking around. But when you needed something, or if you needed someone to talk too, he was there. He and Gohan became great friends. The two still were. Bart was working for Capsule Corp in the entertainment section. The new section Gohan and Bulma created. Now Capsule Corp designed video games and game systems. Bart is head of the design. He loved it.

"Bart told me to go to the police and report it. He went with me. I told him he didn't have to. He argued that a friend needed him and he wasn't going to let me go by myself."

"What did the police say?"

"I gave the description of the guy. It turned out that I was the first victim to get a good look at the guy. It turned out the guy was the campus rapist." Gohan said.

"The rapist? The one that was going around rapping students? Both men _and_ women?" Vegeta asked.

"The same."

During Gohan's sophomore year, a man was going around raping both men and women. None of the victims saw his face. The only thing they could give as a clue was that he a distinct accent. Gohan was the only victim to see his face. Because of this, he was the key witness. Gohan was able to identify the man. The man was arrested. All the victims had to testify. The police and the attorneys kept their names out of the papers. During that time, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta and all their friends were worried about Gohan. Chichi wanted him home until they caught the person. It wasn't any trouble for him to commute to school. The older demi-Saiyan wanted to stay at school.

"I had to testify. I'm glade my name wasn't in the paper. I could just hear mom at the time. And you. I knew what you would do. You would have gone and killed him."

"Damn right."

"So, now you know."

"Gohan, what happened wasn't your fault. You're not weak. What happened only made you stronger. You were taken advantaged at a vulnerable time. I know it must be hard to forget what happened." Vegeta exclaimed.

"That's not it." Gohan quietly interrupted.

"What is it then?"

"It was you knowing what happened. And what you thought. I was scared to tell you. I thought you would be furious and tell me how I was weak. Not worthy to be a Saiyan. Much less the mate of the Saiyan prince."

The prince was shocked to hear this. Gohan cared more about how he would have reacted then his own feelings. The younger man put him and his thoughts before his own. Vegeta's heart ached. That was one of the things he loved about him.

The hand that was on his shoulder left. This caused the tears fall more freely. Gohan didn't know what his lover was thinking. All he knew was it wasn't a good sign when Vegeta moved his hand. This just cause him to cry more. He finally told Vegeta how he felt and they were together. Now he feared that Vegeta would leave.

A soft, feathery kiss touched each of his cheeks. Gohan opened his eyes to see Vegeta before him, love in his eyes. The older man reached up and gently wiped away the single tear that escaped. Cupping his cheek, Vegeta brought him forward and kissed him. Feeling the lips upon his, Gohan cried for joy. Vegeta wasn't going to hate him.

"No more talk about that. I want you to try to forget about it. What happened happened. It's in the past. I'm here. And I love you, koi."

"I love you, too, Geta. And I will."

Their lips captured each other in a passionate kiss. Their arms slide around one another was they drew each other together. Their bodies pressed so tightly, they could be one being. Gohan dug his fingers into the silky hair of Vegeta as his lover's hands roamed over his body. A spark jolted up Vegeta's arm when he touched the bare skin of his lover's back. Sure he had touched Gohan's back before to fix the wounds he had gotten. But this time, there was something different about it. Now he was touching it as a lover, not as a sensi. One of his hands left a feather touch trail down his back. Once the hand hit the waistband of the jogging pants, it quickly slipped under neither.

Gohan knew what his lover was doing. Or so he thought. He thought Vegeta was going for his ass. He was partly correct. Vegeta found the tailbone and lightly touched it. Just from the light touch, a wave of pleasure shot through Gohan. He gasped and moved back from his lover. The prince added more pressure to the tailbone. Throwing his back and closing his eyes, Gohan let out a moan as Vegeta pushed harder.

Panting and moaning was filling the room as Vegeta played with the sensitive spot. Gohan was clenching onto his lover's shoulders as the waves of pleasure washed through him. It was starting to drive him crazy. He was holding back the cries he so wanted to let loose. But he didn't want to wake any of the others. His moans were getting louder and louder. He bit down onto Vegeta's shoulder to muffle the moans. The younger man's body was starting to shack from the pleasure. Vegeta could feel Gohan's stiff erection through their clothes. He knew if he kept at it any longer, Gohan was going to explode. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Vegeta held him as the waves of pleasure rolled off of him.

Gasping for breath, Gohan looked up at his lover with love and a hint of mischief. "You are so going to pay for that."

"I'm looking forward to it." Vegeta said. "But first, there is something I want to get."

Vegeta stood up only to be stopped by Gohan. The younger man placed a hand on his leg. The younger looked up with a smirk. The older man raised an eyebrow in wonder. Reaching up, Gohan slowly undid the tie strings of the sweat pants. Through the cloth, he started to fondle the member. Closing his eyes, Vegeta breathed at the touch. From the touch, his erection grew. Seeing the member getting hard through the cloth, Gohan looked up to see Vegeta's eyes closed. Opening his eyes, Vegeta looked down into the endless pools of eyes of his lover.

Hooking his thumbs under the waistband, Gohan smirked. Slowly, he slipped the pants down. He eyed the semi-hard member. Smirking, he reached up and begun to stroke it. The prince purred as his lover made him hard, stroking in a slow rhythm. The member twitched with need as Gohan let go. Sliding his tongue out, he licked the tip. A gasp came from Vegeta. Gohan licked from the tip to the base. His lover grabbed a fist full of hair. The prince's knees were starting to shake.

Vegeta stared down as Gohan licked his member. The two smiled at each other. The older man cried out as his member was suddenly submerged in a cavern of hot heat.

Soft moans filled the room as Gohan pleasured his lover. So many nights have he dreamt this. And now it was finally coming true. He had always wanted to know how Vegeta tasted. Vegeta's mind was cloudy as his lover brought him closer to climaxing. He, too, had dreamt of this. He couldn't wait until he could finally claim his love.

A tightening in the muscles told both Gohan and Vegeta that climax was close. The full blood Saiyan's knees were turning into jello. The pleasure was getting to be too much as Vegeta's senses were clouded over. He didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to enjoy this more. But the tightening was beginning to be painful. He had to release.

"Gohan!"

The hot seed shot down Gohan's throat. The younger swallowed ever drop. Finally he knew. His lover had a sweet taste with a hint of what he could only described as cherry. Letting the member slide out of his mouth, he licked at the tip when some cum was still forming.

"They were right." Vegeta said panting.

"Right about what?" Gohan asked.

"They say breeders are fantastic at sucking."

"Tell me more about breeders being fantastic."

"I've read that breeders are fantastic lovers. If you get a breeder as a mate, the lovemaking is suppose to be out of this world. Because of their child bearing, that is what makes them fantastic."

"So because I'm a breeder, I'm supposed to be a fantastic lover?"

"That's what it says."

Standing up, Gohan slide his hands around Vegeta's neck and stared into his eyes. The prince wrapped his lover in his arms and brought him closer. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Their heartbeats beating as one as the kiss deepened. Suddenly, Vegeta pulled back. He smirked as he slowly undressed his lover. Gohan just watched as his lover peeled each layer off. The prince stopped when his lover was only clad in his boxer. Grabbing the t-shirt, Gohan pulled it over Vegeta's head and tossed it to the side.

Standing before him was a naked and fully erect prince of all Saiyans. His prince. His and no one else. The sight before him was breath taking. His eyes mapped ever curve, very sculpted muscle. There were faint scares across his body. Scares that showed a painful past and memories. Scares that only enhanced the beauty that Gohan saw in Vegeta.

Taking his hand, Vegeta pulled his love down onto the bed. Before they're even on the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. Laying Gohan on the bed, Vegeta laid beside him and stroke his side. Their lips never parting. They laid there, creasing one other, getting familiar to the sensitive areas of their mate.

Rolling him onto his back, Vegeta straddled his lover, lips never parting. Gohan's hand roamed his mate's chest. He found the hard flesh of his nipples. The prince gasped when the nipples were squeezed. He pulled back to stare down at his mate, who was smirking.

"You're going to get it boy." Vegeta hissed as he attacked Gohan's lips.

Leaning up, Vegeta smirked. Gohan was puzzled as to what he was going to do. Then he found out. The prince slide down his body until he was kneeing on the bed by his feet. He took hold of the waistband of his boxers and slowly started to pull them down. Gohan's breath quickened as the fabric slide further down his body. His erection was clearly visible through the cloth. Vegeta looked hungry at the member. He quickly freed the trapped member that twitched as the night air hit it. Once the member was freed, Vegeta quickly pulled the boxer off. Standing up, Vegeta turned off the light and tossed the boxer off to the side.

The room was lit only by the glow of the fireplace. When he turned back to his mate, for the first time, he saw his mate and the sculpted body that now belongs to him. He looked longingly down at him. Gohan stared up at him with love in his eyes. He just laid there, letting Vegeta gaze over his body. His heart still racing as his breath quickened.

Raising his knees and spreading is legs, Gohan watched Vegeta's eye widened as he gasped. He wanted his mate to see the beauty that was his body. He had fantasies about that. The first time Vegeta sees him, laying on his back, legs spread, either just laying there or stroking himself. And each time it ended with Vegeta sucking him.

Seeing the sight before him, Vegeta couldn't help but gasp at the shear beauty that was before him. Laid out before him, he couldn't help but gaze over the body. His heart started to race the longer he stared. His fantasies, dreams were about to come true. He had dreamt, fantasized about that body shuttering, withering with pleasure under him.

"God, you're beautiful." Vegeta breathed.

A light brush appeared on Gohan's cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He just stared up at his lover. He was feeling like a nervous virgin and this was his first time. In a way, it was his first time. His first time with a man and feeling Vegeta's member in him, filling, stretching him. He was nervous. He knew it was going to hurt at first. He was a Saiyan warrior; he can handle the pain with dignity.

Slowly, Vegeta knelt down between the spread legs. Their eyes locked. A hand reached up and gently wrapped itself around the erect member. A gasp was heard at the touch. Slowly, the hand started to stroke the member. Gohan's breath caught in his throat as a wave of pleasure that slowly rising up in his body. The hand begun to quicken. Soft moans as the stroking turned fast. Hands buried in the sheets, eyes closed, breathing labor. He cried out as heat closed around his member.

Gohan wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hold out. It was feeling too good. He never let anyone suck him, no matter how much they begged or whined. He wanted his first time to last longer. He had waited a long time for this. But the tightening in the muscles was letting him know that he was getting close to cumming.

The older man felt the muscles tightening. He sucked even harder. He wanted to drink his lover dry. He wanted him to cry out his name when he came. And he was going to make him cum.

It was too much to stand. It was starting to hurt. Gohan had to cum if he didn't want too.

"Vegeta!" Gohan cried as he arched his back.

The hot seed shot down Vegeta's throat. He felt the muscles pulsing as the seed shot out. It vibrated the throat muscles. A relaxing feeling. He drank to the every last drop. As he pulled away, he licked the member clean. He didn't want to leave any seed behind. It was his to drink.

Vegeta looked up at his lover and smiled. Gohan laid there, panting and beads of sweat on his forehead. A smile appeared on his face. He moaned and closed his eyes when he felt Vegeta rubbing his pelvic area. He could feel himself getting hard again.

The prince slide up beside him and captured the silky lips. Their arms wrapped around each other as Gohan rolled Vegeta on top of him. The moment their members touch, a spark of pleasure and electricity ran through them. The older man started grinding his hips against the younger man. The friction between the two members was enough to send them both over the edge. But just as they were about to cum, the friction stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Gohan protested.

"Because I don't want to cum that way. Besides, I have something else planned. Get up into bed." Vegeta said as he rolled off and stood up. "Oh, and when I get back, you better have those legs of yours spread wide."

Gohan watched him as his lover disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. Smiling, he put the pillow back with the rest and adjusted himself so that he was laying the right way. He wondered what his prince was planning. Several minutes pasted and Vegeta had yet to return. He was starting to wonder what was taking so long when the bathroom door opened. Seeing the door open, Gohan raised his knees and spread his legs as far as he could.

Vegeta returned with a towel. Seeing the sight of his mate spread wide, he smirk. His member throbbed just by staring. But when he saw the faint line between his ball sacks and his opening, the smirk turned into a smile. He knew one day that line would open and his child would be born.

For a brief moment, he remembered when he told Gohan how the babies were born. Gohan's face turned white as a ghost. The younger man knew how much pain his mother was in when Goten was born. That was because he was in the delivery room with her. And if he ever gotten pregnant, he would be in the same boat. Something he wasn't looking forward too. But the prince knew in his heart, that Gohan would go through the pain so they could have a child.

Dropping the towel on the bed, Vegeta knelt down between the legs. Running his hands down the inside of Gohan's legs, he never took his eyes off that faint line. The older man brushed a thumb gently across the tip of the member. A shiver ran through Gohan from the touch. Leaning down, he ran his tongue up the faint line. A gasp was heard.

The faint line was another spot on a breeder that was a pleasure spot. When a breeder has sex for the first time with a male, the line will open up the birth channel. That was how the breeder was impregnated.

The two Saiyans knew this. But because of the pills, they didn't have to worry about falling pregnant. Well, not at the moment anyway.

A shiver ran through Gohan's body. He closed his eyes and buried his hands into the silky strains of his lover's hair. With each lick, he was relaxing more and more. His lover was good with his tongue. Gohan wondered if all Saiyans were born great lovers or just a select few. Of course he knew he had a great tongue. All breeders were great lovers. It was rare for a breeder to mate. Especially when there were no females around. The last breeder that mated just so happened to be his grandfather Bardock. According to the information Vegeta had, his other grandfather was Toma, Bardock's oldest friend. Vegeta even found the recording of Goku's birth. But he hasn't shown anyone yet. Since now that they were going to be mated and having children of their own, Vegeta just might show him the recording. At least it would give Gohan the knowledge of what to except during the birth.

The hips were suddenly lifted as the tongue slide down to the opening and licked the entrance. A gasp escaped as Gohan's eyes shot open. He had never been touched there before. Not even he has touched there.

"Vegeta." the younger breathed.

It was taking all of his control not to slip his tongue in and ravage him. Vegeta wanted this to be pleasurable and slow so they could take their time. But he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out before fully taking his mate. Fourteen years he waited for this night. And he was going to do his damnest to see that it was a night they'll never forget. Their first night together as lovers.

"Why did you stop? Keep going." Gohan whined as Vegeta slide up his body.

"If I didn't stop, I wouldn't have been able to control myself." the older answered.

"Don't stop yourself next time. Take me whenever you want."

"No." Vegeta gently said as he cupped Gohan's cheek. "I'm going to wait until you're ready."

"I'm ready now. I've been ready for a long time. Please, Geta. I want you. Take me." Gohan grained his member up against Vegeta's.

The prince closed his eyes as a spark ignited between them. A deep moan came from deep within Vegeta's chest. Reopening his eyes, he stared into Gohan's black orbs and saw the man was indeed ready. His eyes held lust, desire, love and trust.

"I love you." Vegeta breathed as he captured his lips.

The kiss was passionate. Tongues fought as their hands mapped their pleasure spots. Gohan's body shivered under Vegeta's. The scent the younger man was giving off was driving the prince crazy. When a Saiyan is aroused, they give off a scent that lets their partner know. The stronger the scent, the more aroused they are. The scent heightens the lovemaking.

When a Saiyan becomes of age, they go through a rut. Their bodies go through a change that prepares them for adulthood. During a rut, the person falls under a high fever, their body feels like it's on fire from the inside out. Their sexual drive is at its peak. And during this rut, their scent is very strong that any available Saiyan would go after them. It is usually during this time that they take a mate. But for a breeder, the rut is worse. Because of their ability to produce children, their bodies must change to accommodate the shifting of the reproductive organs and the preparations for childbirth. The rut is painful and the breeder is in extreme agony when the organs shift.

Before Gohan's eighteenth birthday, Vegeta started preparations for Gohan's rut. He knew the boy would be in agony. He tried to make medicines that would help the teen through the rut. When Gohan did go into rut, the prince had Chichi bring him to Capsule Corp so he could monitor him. His temperature was reaching close to a hundred and ten degrees, which would have killed an Earthling. His body felt it was on fire from the inside out. But it was the pain that he was in. It got so bad that Vegeta had to tie his hands down in fear that Gohan would hurt himself. The teenager would yell for someone to end this. They had no sexual drive and it was dangerous for them to get pregnant during the rut.

Vegeta had to sat by and watch as Gohan went through this. There were times were all he wanted to do was to hold him and take the pain away. But he couldn't. He dared not touched him in any way that would suggest that the jester was sexual or intimate. During the worst of it, Gohan begged Vegeta to either kill him or take him. He didn't care what he did as long as the pain went away. The prince never left Gohan's side. The only time he left was when the women had Piccolo physically remove him from the room. Late one night while he was sleeping peaceful before the next wave of pain hit him, Vegeta promised that when Goten is in his rut, he would be at his side during the whole thing. Goten had become like a son to him. He would not let the youngest Son boy go through his rut alone. Just like he wouldn't let Gohan suffer alone either.

Sitting back on his heels, Vegeta picked up the towel that he dropped. Gohan watched as he unfolded the towel. Laying in the towel was a tube of some sort. The older man held it in his hand. Clearly seeing the label, Gohan knew what it was. It was lubricant. He raised a questioning brow at his lover.

"Goten. He hid it in the bathroom for us. He told me where it was. Says something about it doesn't hurt as much for the first penetration." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

Gohan smirked. Leave it to his baby brother. He knew about the lubricant. Goten told him one day. And it was Gohan who had to buy it for him since he wasn't allowed in the adult bookstore. The older brother wondered why he wanted it. Goten only replay was that just in case he ever told Trunks of his feelings and he'll have it just in case their relationship got series. Now he knew why Goten had him buy two. One was for him.

"Remind me to thank Goten in the morning." Gohan smirked.

"We'll both thank him." Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta twisted the cap off the tube. He squirted some lubricant into his hand. Laying the tub to the side, he coated his fingers. Smiling, he leaned down between Gohan's legs and gently brushed a finger against the entrance. Gohan gasped at the touch. Finally, his love was touching him there.

"Please, Geta, stop teasing me."

The prince slowly prepared his lover. He quickened the pace. He wanted to see his lover in pure pleasure.

"G…Ge…Geta…p…pl…please…t.…ta…take…m…me." Gohan stuttered, having trouble forming words.

"What was that, my love?" Vegeta had heard him. But he wanted him to say it again. He had longed to here those words from Gohan. And he was going to soak it up.

"Geta, please take me. Make me yours. Make me your mate."

Gohan was panting. He stared up at his lover, pleading, lust, desire and love in his eyes. Vegeta looked deep into those endless, ebony eyes. He could always get lost in them. He didn't want to hurt him. But knew he would. Gohan was ready. And so was he.

Slowly so he didn't hurt his lover, Vegeta withdrew his hand. Gohan pouted. Picking up the towel, he wiped his hand off.

"Always come prepared, don't you?" Gohan asked breathless, trying to regain his breath.

"Yes. Thought we might need it." Vegeta replied.

Tossing it aside, he picked up the tube of lubricant. Gohan watched as Vegeta poured some into his hand. Wrapping his fingers around his member, Vegeta spread the lubricant over it. Reaching down, he coated the entrance so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Grabbing his hips, he positioned himself at the entrance. Vegeta locked eyes with his lover. This was it. What they've been longing, dreaming, fantasizing about for far too long. Shaking his head, Gohan let Vegeta knew he was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta let it out slowly. Griping the hips, he slowly slipped the head of his member inside. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut as the pain started to shot up his body. He bit his lip from crying out in pain. Already he could feel something running down his back.

With a grunt, Vegeta pushed passed the tight muscle. He stopped so Gohan could get adjusted. He could see the younger man was in pain. After several minutes, Gohan relaxed and let out the breath he was holding.

"I can stop if you want me too." Vegeta said concerned.

"No. Keep going. I'm fine now. The pain's subsiding." Gohan answered, eyes still closed.

Slowly, the Saiyan prince pushed in. He couldn't believe how tight his future mate was. He could tell Gohan hasn't been with anyone else. If he had, he wouldn't be that tight. And he was glade because of it. He was Gohan's first in that area. The younger man was still like a virgin. And he was the one who was making him a man that night.

With one final push, Vegeta fully sheathed himself into the heat of his lover.

Gohan was finding it difficult to breath. The shear pleasure of his lover inside, filling him was sending bolts of electricity threw his body. His knuckles were beginning to turn white do the tightness he was clenching the sheets. Slowly, he started to relax.

Fourteen years Vegeta had waited for this. He was sheathed in his love's body. Already he was panting. Just being in him, was causing him to get harder. Slowly, he pulled out without completely leaving Gohan's heat.

Wanting to thrust his hips up to meet his lover, back starting to arch from the pleasure running through his body, Gohan moaned as the thrusts were picking up speed. Vegeta held his hips down so he couldn't move. He never felt this kind of pleasure before. Gohan had always wondered what it would feel like having sex with a man. His legs spread wide with his lover thrusting into him hard. Now he knew. His body was tingling all over. He waited far too long for this. Vegeta was now his.

A tightening in Vegeta's sacks was warning the prince that he climax was near. He cursed to himself. He wanted this to last. He wanted to stay inside his love for as long as possible. This was their moment to fulfill their fantasies, their dreams. He wanted to make it as special for Gohan as he possibly could. But with Gohan's chanting his name, it was driving him closer to climax.

The tightening was getting to be a painful feeling. Vegeta was trying to hold it back. He was losing quickly. Two thrusts. He was biting his lover lip. Three more thrusts. It was too painful to continue. One more thrust. Something inside exploded. Vegeta say a flash of white light as he cried out.

"GOHAN!"

Vegeta throw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as his seed was pumped into his lover. Gohan could feel Vegeta's member throb as his seed was released. He panted as Vegeta collapsed back onto his heels. The prince tried to catch his breath. He had never had an orgasm like that before. The only thought he could think of at the moment was that they waited a long time for that and because of the wait, it made it special.

Something caught Vegeta's eye. Glancing down at the faint line, the line suddenly busted opened. The birth channel had opened. The prince has never seen it happen before. He stared in awe. Goha's breeding organs were awake. Gohan saw Vegeta's expression and wondered what was wrong.

"Geta, what is it?" Gohan asked.

"The birth channel. It opened."

Gohan smiled as tears formed in his eyes. Joy filled his body at hearing that. Now they can have a baby and start a family. Laying next to Gohan, head propped up by his hand, Vegeta brushed some strains of hair off his lover's forehead. Their eyes locked. They were filled with love, desire, longing and trust. Just by looking into each other's eyes, they could see the strength of their love.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against the soft, silky lips of his lover. The kiss was returned as Gohan parted his lips to let the prince inside. Tongues battled for dominates as the kiss quickly turned passionate. Sliding his hand to the back of Gohan's head, Vegeta brought him closer. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their bodies pressed together. Sweat glistened off their bodies.

As they kissed, Vegeta started to wonder how things would be now. Since Gohan was the breeder, would he be the submissive one and he the dominated one? Many years has the prince thought about that. Some dreams Gohan was submissive and other dreams he was the dominant one. Vegeta liked each dream. There was something about Gohan taking him. He liked the idea of withering and shivering under him.

Life was perfect now. Vegeta and Gohan were finally together. In just a short time, they'll be mated and as soon as Chichi and Bulma plan the wedding, they will be husband and husband. This hasn't come up but Vegeta was already thinking about children. He wants children with Gohan so badly. The prince knew the demi-Saiyan would make a terrific father. Just by watching him with Goten and Trunks, he was born to be a father. And he wants to give Gohan that opportunity.

The Saiyan prince rolled over and straddled his lover's hips. Their eyes locked as their lips met. Gohan's hand reached between them and started stroking the semi-hard member of Vegeta's. Gohan's scent flared to life as the kiss heated up.

_

* * *

I just lay there, not wanting to open my eyes. I'm afraid that if I open my eyes and see him not lying beside me, then last night was a dream. My body was still tingling. If it was just a dream, it was one damn hell of a dream. Rolling on to my side, I opened my eyes and smiled. Lying on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillows, face turns me, was my koi. My Gohan._

_I still can believe we're together. I was starting to lose faith that we would never be mated. And yet, here we were, resting after a night of hot, passionate lovemaking. There were so many times I wanted to bit him. But I held back. When we mate, we will do it the right way. Not half ass. _

_I stare upon his boyish looks. When he was sleeping or relaxing, he gives off the illusion that he's still a young teenager. So full of innocence and carefree. But if you look deeper, you will find a man who had to grow up before he was even seven years old. No childhood to speak of. Hell, his teenage years were filled with fighting. But at peaceful time. _

_Everyday since Gohan defeated Cell and lost his father, he had trained non-stop. He tried to have a semi-normal life. But everyone knew it was a façade. The protection of the planet and every living being was resting upon his shoulders. I don't understand how Kakarot did for all those years. There were times I would look at Gohan and it seemed he was ready to crack. Over the years I learned why everyone loved you and what made you who you were. And I had stopped trying to be as powerful as you. I know that I will never be able to surpass you in strength. I don't even consider you my rival any more. But there will always be one thing that I will hate you for. And that is leaving this burden of protecting this planet onto Gohan's shoulders. He was just a boy. Eleven years old. Why, Kakarot? Why?_

_A strain of black hair fell into his face. I gently brush it back. Staring at him, I just feel like crying in joy. Over the years, I stopped being the arrogant bastard that I once was. Now, I'm badly in love. So much in love that it hurts. And it was all thanks to Gohan. He changed my life so much, I don't know how to thank him. He taught me love and what it means to be happy. I have a wonderful relationship with Trunks. Goten fells jut like a son to me. The Namek a friend. Bulma and Chichi act like nagging wives but are close friends. And Gohan. The love of my life. My heart, soul, mind, universe. Everything. I can't express the feelings I have for him. _

_Tears swelled up and threatened to spill as I stared at him. Soon we will be mated and as soon as the women plan the wedding, we will be married. And soon after that, Gohan will bring our child into this world. A world with loving parents and a family that will spoil him to no ends. I know. I know. You don't have to say anything. You really don't think the women won't spoil the child? And yes, I want a son. I know my love won't care what the child is. He will still love it no matter what. _

_A slight stirring of my koi jolted me out of my thoughts. Long eyelashes flutter open. The black ebony eyes I love so much looked up at him and a small smile appeared. My heart fluttered at the beauty before me. I trailed a finger softly down his check. I love you, my koi._

"Good morning." Vegeta softly spoke.

"Morning." Gohan answered.

The demi-Saiyan rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. Gohan crested Vegeta's check lovingly. He ran a thumb over the silky lips of his lover. The prince kissed the pad of the thumb. Their eyes locked.

_I still can't believe it. After fifteen years of longing, fantasizing, dreaming, Vegeta was mine. I could cry at this moment. I love the man before me so much. I know I shouldn't love him. He's old enough to be my father. But I don't care. The only thing that should matter is if you love the person. Age shouldn't matter. Nor sex. _

_I was afraid of opening my eyes and Vegeta wouldn't be there. I had so many dreams where we made love and when I woke in the dream, he was gone. Last night felt like a dream but real. It's hard to explain how it felt. All I care about is that it was real. _

_Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans. My prince. You have changed so much over the years. Could I have been your influence? Or was Buu you're decision to change? Was it watching you're only son die before you're eyes and not be able to help him? There is still so much I don't know about you. You're still a mystery. Even after all these years. I hope now you can open yourself up and let me in. Over the years you've been opening up little by little. I'm starting to see the real Vegeta. The Vegeta that lost his innocence when he was a child. Thanks to that monster Freiza. He is still haunted by his past. A past filled with hate, abuse, loneliness, sadness and fear. A past I know he is trying to put behind him and forget about. Since arriving on Earth, Vegeta had grown to love it here. This was his home now. His family is here. He had started a new life. A life filled with love. Something my prince was missing before coming here._

_I looked into his eyes and I find myself getting lost in them. Before when I looked into them, all I saw was hate, arrogance and loneliness. Now all I see is love, trust, desire. Your eyes have changed. They're softer, gentler. Eyes I can loose myself in. Just looking into his eyes, I can see his emotions and sometimes know what his was thinking. _

_My beautiful prince. _

_How much I love you can never be put into words. My soul is now complete. I finally have my soul mate. Once we mate, we will be mated for life. Even after we have died, we will still be together. I love you, my prince. _

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their love for each other was told through their kiss. Vegeta rolled over to straddle Gohan's hips. Arms wrapped around one another as they expressed their love. A love that will last for eternity. A bond is forged, as two people love each other with such passionate that no words could express it.

Fifteen years pasted since they fell in love.

Gohan and Vegeta were finally lovers.

* * *

FINALLY! The Gohan and Vegeta scene is finished. It took longer to write it then I thought. I liked how it turned out. I had trouble describing everything. I saw it in my mind. But when describing it in words, forget it.

I had to edit this big time. The original would have gotten an NC-17 rating, fined by the FCA and possibility gotten into trouble with the site. Reading through it, I had trouble editing it. I probably left stuff in that some would say it needed to be taken out. I did my best.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming in!

If you want to read the uncut version, drop me an email and I'll send ya link to where it is posted.

Hopefully Chapter 5 won't take as long to write.

Don't forget to Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding One Another

OH MY GOD! IT'S AN UPDATE! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!

Yes, chapter 5 is done. It' took me how long to get done? Well, it's been done but I just never gotten around to typing it up. Please be gentle when you yell at.

Note about this chapter: Nothing happens in this chapter. There a tiny bit of Gohan and Vegeta. The soul purpose of this chapter is to set things up for when/if I continue this story. Later in the story, there are plans for Chichi and this chapter set those plans into motion. This chapter also reveals the truth if Goku knew about Goten or not before the Cell Games.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Keep those reviews coming!

FINALLY here is the next installment of Finding One Another.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Yeah. I know.

So with future ado……

* * *

Chapter 5

The sound of the storm outside the window filled the room. Standing at the window, curtain held back, the blue hair woman watched as the wind blow the rain in every direction. She let out a sign. It was going to be a miserable day. They will be stuck inside the house since there is no sign of the storm letting up any time soon.

Bulma was still tired. Chichi and her stayed up talking for some time before they tried to get some sleep. Neither woman could get to sleep last night. The noise coming from the room down the hall and the living room kept them up. It didn't bother them that they knew what was happening in the two rooms. It was the noise that they were making.

The blue hair woman was thrilled that her son and Vegeta had finally found themselves a mate. She had always wanted Vegeta to fine someone who would love him. Bulma never thought that person would be Gohan. But when she learned that Gohan was gay, she started wondering if she could get Vegeta and Gohan together. She had known that Vegeta preferred men. He had explained to her one day when Bulma approached him about them getting involved and maybe even marriage. She understood.

Trunks was another story. She discovered Trunks was gay about four years ago. The Briefs and the Sons went on vacation to Hawaii. While on the beach one day, she caught Trunks looking at a group of guys who were finishing up some surfing time. That night, she talked to Chichi, Vegeta and Gohan about that. She really didn't care. She just wanted her son to be happy.

Bulma was happy that Trunks loves Goten. They have been friends since they were babies. They were inseparable. It was only natural they would fall in love. In two years, her son will be going off to college and getting married. She already has plans for Trunks to take over the company when he graduates from college. Which he doesn't know just let.

The bathroom door open as Chichi stepped out. The younger woman was still drying her hair. Bulma glanced over at her and felt sorry for her friend. Sure at first they didn't get along but they became close friends as the years went on. No one knew how much Bulma admired Chichi. Chichi had sat by and watched as her husband and son fought. Always worrying if they will be coming home. She lost Goku three times. The first two times he came back. But the third, Goku wanted to stay dead to protect his family and friends. Chichi accepted his decision and understood. It was hard for her to raise two children alone. Gohan was either at school or training. And Goten. It must have been at hard for her to look at her baby boy and see the face her husband. Everyone was like that. Goten was the mirror image of Goku.

What surprised Bulma was that Chichi never once went out on a date. She knew her friend was lonely in everyway. Everyone asked her why she hasn't started seeing anyone. Even Gohan asked her that question. The reason: she loved Goku. She will not replace him. No one can stand up to him.

"Still storming?" Chichi asked as she sat down on the bed, laying the towel beside her.

"Yeah. Can't see much. I don't think it's going to let up any time soon." answered Bulma.

"Well, might as well get breakfast started. The men will be hungry."

"I bet they will. After last night?"

Both women giggled. Bulma went into the bathroom to take a shower. Signing, Chichi slipped her robe off. For being forty-five years old, she was able to keep her figure. Her face changed, showing that she was getting older. But it was her heart that was affected over the years. With each passing day, it was breaking. And with each day, she was realizing that her Goku was not coming back.

About two years ago, Gohan asked her why she still kept all his father's stuff in it's usually place. It was time to pack them away. Gohan knew in his heart that his dad wasn't coming back. It was time to move on. Chichi refused to pack Goku's things away. She kept them there for when he returned.

Everyone tried to get Chichi to go out. Every other Saturday night was ladies night. Bulma will drag Chichi from the house so they could spend the night on the town. Chichi has fun but she never lets herself look for a man. She just couldn't do it.

Gohan was worried about his mom and talked to Vegeta and Piccolo about it. Vegeta suggested that he would take her out. Maybe if she was with a man, she might reconsider dating. And true to his word, he took her out. He arrived at the house and told her to get dressed. When she didn't, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and told her to get dressed up. He was taking her out.

The two had a wonderful time. It wasn't a date. It was two friends going out on the town. Chichi learned a lot about the Saiyan prince. Their friendship had gotten a lot stronger after that night. Chichi still wouldn't date anyone. Everyone gave up. Goku's wife was too stubborn to listen. They just hated to see her grow old lonely.

Digging through the dresser, Chichi found a pair of gray jogging pants. She decided to wear them for something different. In another drawer, she found one of Goku's navy blue t-shirts. Holding the shirt gently in her hands, as if it was a newborn baby, she ran her hand over the fabric. The t-shirt Goku usually wore with his gi. Chichi had lost count the number of times she had sewn it.

Signing, she put the shirt on. Sure it was a little too big for her. She didn't care. At the moment, she wanted something of Goku's close by. Sitting on the bed, Chichi glanced over at the picture of Goku on the nightstand. She keeps the picture there so he was the first she saw waking up and the last when she goes to sleep. Picking up the wooden frame, she gently ran a figure down his face, lovingly. Her heart shattered into pieces as she suddenly realized Gohan was right. Goku wasn't coming back.

Burying her face into her hand, she started to cry. The true she for so long didn't want to hear, was tearing her up inside. Goku and her talked about having more children once Cell was dealt with. Chichi wanted a little girl. They already had a boy. With a girl, she could dress her in pink dresses and do her hair. Chichi got get second child. But the daughter she wanted was a boy. Chichi has always had the feeling that Goku knew he wouldn't be coming back. And knowing this, he left Goten. A way to say I'm sorry and to give her another child. The pain hurt. She raised Gohan and Goten as best as she could. She was glade Vegeta became a father figure to them.

"Chichi, what is it?" Bulma asked as she hurried over to her friend. Coming out of the bathroom, she saw her friend crying. Bulma noticed the picture in Chichi's hand and knew. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she tried to comfort her friend. "It's going to be alright, Chi. Just let it out."

Chichi cried harder. Bulma knew this would happen once Chichi realized Goku wasn't coming back. They all knew.

"He's not coming back." Chichi choked out. "He will never see them get married, his grandchildren, Goten graduate from school."

"I know, Chichi. But he did it for you and the boys. He loved you that much. He didn't want anything to happen to you." Bulma tried to comfort her.

"He never said goodbye to me." the dark hair woman said staring at her friend. "I miss him so much."

"We all miss him."

Chichi looked at the picture. She knew what she had to do. Let go and move on. It was going to be hard. She was a strong woman. She will make it through. Putting the picture back on the nightstand, she quickly dried her tears.

"I'm okay now. I know Goku wouldn't want me upset." Chichi stated a she stood up. "Better get breakfast ready."

Bulma was a little worried. She was sure her friend would deal with this. She'll have to tell Gohan and Vegeta. Chichi was going to be relaying on the five of them for support.

"It's quite." Chichi exclaimed as the two walked down the hallway.

They hear no noise out of Goten's room. Goten and Trunks must still be sleeping.

"I still can't believe you, Chichi."

"What?"

"You gave Gohan and Vegeta condoms. I thought you wanted grandchildren?"

"I do. I just didn't want Gohan getting pregnant last night." Chichi answered.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief. The two women stopped in their tracks when they reached the bottom of the steps. On the other side of the couch, on the floor were Gohan and Vegeta, making love. Neither woman knew what to do. They didn't want to interrupt. But Chichi didn't want them to continue either. Chichi cleared her throat to get their attention.

The two Saiyans didn't hear her. Bulma and her glanced at each other. The two men were so involved with each other; they didn't notice they had an audience. Both women cleared their throats louder this time. Gohan's and Vegeta's head snapped up at the sound. They stared wide eye at the two smirking women.

"Go to my room." stated Chichi.

Not wanting to wait around incase she decided to change her mind; the two Saiyans grabbed their boxers. They didn't want the two women overhearing them.

"Last one there is on the bottom." Gohan said as he bolted up the stairs.

The two Saiyans ran down the hallway to the master bedroom. Goten and Trunks peaked out the door, wanted to know what was going on. Vegeta beat Gohan to the room and smirked.

"You loose, Gohan." Vegeta's smirked grow bigger.

"We'll see about that." Gohan stated as he slammed the door shut.

The two demi-Saiyans looked at each other puzzled, shrugged and went back into the room.

Bulma and Chichi stood where they were, not sure if they wanted to hear what Gohan had just said. Shaking their heads, they went into the kitchen.

As they cooked, they begun planning Vegeta's and Gohan's wedding. The wedding was going to be held at Capsule Corp. All the Z fighters were to be invited. Chichi started to cry again. Her baby was getting married and then having babies of his own. Bulma flipped the television on to see if anything has been said about the storm. Nothing has been said about it. Both mothers were thrilled that their sons were finally together.

"Speak of the devils." Bulma said as Goten and Trunks walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two." Chichi smiled.

"Morning." the chibis exclaimed.

"How did you sleep?" the blue hair mother asked.

Trunks and Goten smirked at each other. "Sleep? What sleep?" Trunks exclaimed.

"We know. We heard."

The two teenager's eyes widen as if they were caught in someone's headlights. A deep blush found it's way onto their cheeks. Heads down, they took a seat at the table.

"Is Gohan and Vegeta up? Or are they still sleeping?" asked Chichi as the stove.

"They were in the shower when we came down." answered Goten, pouring a glass of orange juice.

At that moment, the two older Saiyans appeared in the doorway. All eyes turned to them. Vegeta and Gohan stopped, puzzled. Trunks stood up and went over to his father. He checked his neck to see if there was a mark.

"You two didn't mate?" Vegeta's son asked.

"No. We're going to wait until we go home." the prince explained. "I'm not going to mate on you floor."

"Good. Now, everyone sit down, breakfast is ready." Chichi announced.

The family gathered around the table. Over the years, a rule had developed that all non-Saiyan blooded are to gather their food first. This has been drilled into the four Saiyan at the table. The four sat quietly as they waited. Once Bulma and Chichi started eating, nearly all food on the table quickly vanished.

There was small talk between the two women. They've learned to never interrupt a Saiyan while eating.

"That was good, mom." Goten said, sitting back in his chair and patting his stomach.

"Yeah, Chichi." added Trunks.

"Thank you, boys." Chichi smiled a she started clearing off the table.

With Gohan and Vegeta helping, the table was cleared quickly. The two women stood at the sink, washing the dishes as the four men sat at the table. For a few years now, Gohan has been after his mother to get herself a dishwasher. That way she doesn't have to stand at the sink for so long doing the dished. She refused. She preferred to do the dishes by hand.

"Gohan, you seen a little more relaxed today." Trunks observed. "I guess all you needed was some hot monkey sex with dad." He laughed.

"Brat." Vegeta growled at his son.

"No, Trunks. I'm still a little nervous. I can't tell when the storm will be over or how strong it is." Gohan exclaimed.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." The lavender hair teen laughed.

"Goten, thanks." Gohan winked at his brother.

Goten caught his meaning and smiled. "Glade it could help."

"Am I guessing that it worked well for you two?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

The two teens smirked at each other. That was a yes. The two women didn't want to know what they were talking about. It was best if they didn't know.

"The storm that is ripping through the mountain areas is causing server damage." The reporter from the news show stated at that moment. Everyone turned to watch the news program.

"Because of the storm, it is too early to give an estimated coast of damage. Rescue and police are having difficulties reaching anyone who had been hurt during this storm. We do know is that the hardest hit area is Granich Valley."

"Granich Valley? Papa, isn't that where you live?" asked Trunks to Gohan.

"Yeah. There's not much I can do until I get home. I just hope everything is alright." replied Gohan.

"I'm sure the house is still standing." Vegeta said, putting a hand on his koi's arm.

"So, when am I getting my grandchild?" Chichi asked stepping over to her older son and future son-in-law.

"After last night, you gave the impression that you didn't want grandchildren." Gohan said innocently as he stared up at his mother. Inside, he was laughing.

"What did she do?" Goten asked.

"She left two condom for us." the prince smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The teenagers stared at Chichi as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. They knew she wanted grandchildren so badly. So why did she do it? They couldn't comprehend it.

"I didn't want Gohan getting pregnant last night. Conceiving a baby should be done in the privacy of your home. Not my living room floor." Goku's wife exclaimed.

"That's bull shit and you know it. From the stories you told about how Gohan was conceived, wasn't in private." Vegeta declared.

Gohan looked at his lover then at his mom. He never wanted to know how he was conceived. Just the thought of his parents like that, gave him the willies and grossed him out.

"So, how was Gohan conceived?" Bulma asked, taking a seat at the table to listen to the story.

"I'm not telling." Chichi stated firmly.

"Good. Because I don't want to hear it." Gohan voiced his opinion.

"It seemed that one day while training, Kakarot and Chichi gotten a little horny. So out by a small lake in the middle of a forest, you were conceived, koi."

Gohan's face paled to a deathly white. He didn't want to hear it. Right in front of everyone, Vegeta told them how he was conceived, as if it was a normal conversation. He felt as if he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe his love just did that.

Vegeta was watching Gohan's face. He was getting a kick out of watching his koi's discomfort. He knew the thought of his parents together intimately, crossed him out. He watched as his koi's face gotten paler. Now he was starting to feel bad about doing that to him. So he sent an image of them from last night. He knew that would help him forget what was just said.

Gohan got the image Vegeta sent to him. Seeing his prince deep within him, taking him while Gohan couldn't do anything but moan and wither in pleasure, he blushed. The image was making him hot with need. He felt his member getting hard. The blush turning a deep red, he slipped his hands down between his legs to cover up the growing hard on. He stared down at the tabletop so he didn't have to look anyone in the eye.

"Wow. It must have been some image that dad sent for you to get all hot and bothered." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it must have if Gohan has a erection." Bulma smiled, leaning over the table to get a better look at Gohan's lap.

Gohan's face turned beet red with embarrassment. He glared over at his lover and growled. "You did that on purpose, knowing my reaction." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, koi. I thought you would have enjoyed that."

"Enjoyed? If no one was around, yes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a cold shower."

Gohan was about to stand up when Chichi quietly mentioned how he was conceived. Hearing that again, his member went limp and the hot need vanished as quickly as it begun.

"It must have been one hell of a night. We felt Gohan go Super Saiyan. So, what happened to cause that?" Trunks asked, smirking at his fathers.

Gohan and Vegeta glanced at each other. /What do we tell them, Geta/

/I knew they would feel it. Tell them the truth./ Vegeta answered back.

/The truth? Are you sure/

/Yeah. Don't forget, Goten would be going though it in two years. If he knows ahead of time what it is like, he wouldn't be scared. Like I should have told you, Koi./

/If you say so./ Gohan turned to the two teens. "The reason I went Super Saiyan was. . ." He glanced over at his lover and back to the teens. "My birth channel opened."

The two teens stared at Gohan with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that Gohan's birth channel opening caused him to go Super Saiyan, what would it do to Goten? It was very important time for a breeder. It marked that he was ready to breed. Once the channel was opened, there was no going back.

"The birth channel opened? What it felt like?" Goten asked.

"It's kinda like an orgasm. A very strong orgasm. But there was some pain." the older demi-Saiyan stated.

"Pain?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. The pain is from when the skin pulls apart."

"What happens when it finally opens?" Goten was curious. So far, he didn't like what he was hearing.

"The same result as any other orgasm." Vegeta added.

"Can I see it?" Goten asked, leaning over the table to his brother.

Gohan was shocked to hear his baby brother ask that. He could understand wanting to see what it looks like. But this was his brother! "No."

"Aw, why not?" Goten whined.

"Because. You're my brother. And I really don't think Vegeta would like anyone looking at me down there. No matter who they were." the hero of Earth stated.

"Damn right." the prince growled.

Something popped into Goten's mind. Something was starting to nag at him. "If the birth channel opens when you first have sex with a man, then why didn't my open?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why didn't chibi's open?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know. Could it have something to do position?" Gohan exclaimed, glancing at his lover.

"Could be. You were the submissive one last night. Goten, what position were you last night?" Vegeta asked the younger teen.

Goten just started at Vegeta, puzzled. He didn't understand what the prince asked. "Position?"

"Yeah. Were you on top or bottom?" his brother asked. Still, Goten had no clue as to what was being asked. Groaning, Gohan laid his head in his hand. "Just like dad." He moaned.

Trunks shook his head in disbelief. Vegeta growled. None of them couldn't believe Goten was that dense.

"Goten, were you the uke or the seme?" the prince asked.

It finally dawned on Goten as to what they were asking. "I was the seme. Trunks was the uke."

"It could be that since you were on top, your channel didn't open." Gohan suggested.

"Or it could have something to do with not going through his rut yet." Vegeta stated.

"So, if it doesn't open when I'm on the bottom, then I have to wait until my rut?" Goten was trying to figure out when his birth channel will open.

"Chibi, lets try with you on bottom. And if it doesn't happen, we'll just have to wait until your rut." Trunks exclaimed, touching his lover's hand.

"Okay."

The two teens leaned over and gave a quick kiss. Gohan and Vegeta stared at each other with love in their eyes. Standing up, Vegeta leaned down and passionately kissed his lover. Gohan watched as his lover walked through the kitchen door.

Walking into the living room, Vegeta noticed the folder Bulma brought with her, laying on the desk. He knew she and Gohan was working on a new invention. Usually they tell him about the inventions they were working on. But this time, neither one wanted him to see what was in that folder. It made the Saiyan prince very curious. He wanted to know what they were hiding. Stepping over to the desk, the man picked the green folder marked, "Top Secret" up. Flipping it open, Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The folder contained blue prints for a new Gravity Room. The new room was three times bigger then the one he has now. From the designs, it looked like the room had several more features. It could record then person progress so the person could study from it. There was a small room off to one side that was a small changing room, a small bathroom and there was even a small bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" a loud voice sounded behind him. Vegeta turned around to come face to face with his pissed off lover. "You weren't supposed to be looking at that." Gohan exclaimed.

Chichi, Bulma, Goten and Trunks heard Gohan's shout and went to see what was going on. They found Vegeta standing there, holding the folder containing the papers for the new Gravity Room.

"This is blue prints to a new GR. I thought you weren't gong to market this." The prince held up the folder.

"We're not. Besides, you weren't suppose to know anything about it yet." Gohan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then what's it for?" his lover asked.

"Might as well tell you. It's a new GR for your birthday. Bulma's been helping me with it."

Vegeta was surprised. His love was making him a new GR. He loved it when his lover surprises him like that. Smiling, he stepped up to Gohan. The younger man relaxed as their eyes locked.

"It's perfect. Thank you, koi."

"You're welcome."

Their lips brushed against each other as the others watched. Tears formed in Chichi's eyes. Trunks told both of his fathers to get a room. Vegeta growled as Gohan smiled. Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan sat on the couch to go over the new gravity room. Meanwhile, Chichi dragged the teens into the kitchen to help her make some cookies. It was more like they were going to make while she sat at the table and ordered them around.

* * *

It was a quite afternoon, even though the house shook with every thunder clap or when there was a gust of wind. Vegeta and Gohan was snuggled together on the couch as they watched a movie. The older man had his arms wrapped around his lover's body. His lover was snuggled against him between his legs. Gohan's head resting on his lover's chest. Their hands were clasped together over Gohan's lower stomach. 

Neither one mentioned about having a baby. Gohan has been doing a lot of thinking about that. He already had a son. Trunks was going to be eighteen. So they don't really have to take care of him. But a baby would require a lot of their time. Time Gohan wanted to spend with his future mate.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

Gohan hesitated before speaking. He didn't know how Vegeta would react to what he was about to say. "How do you feel about waiting to have a baby?"

Vegeta was still as he went over Gohan's question. He was thinking the same thing. He wanted to spend some time with Gohan before they get their hands full of a baby. But he didn't want to mention it in case Gohan didn't want to wait.

Gohan wasn't sure what he lover was thinking. The new bond they has was closed on Vegeta's side. He had the impression that Vegeta wanted a family right away. Right now, all the demi-Saiyan wanted to do was to spend some time alone with his future mate.

"I would like that very much." Vegeta finally spoke.

Surprised by his answer, Gohan turned just enough to see Vegeta. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to spend some us time together. We waited too long just to have family right away." the prince exclaimed.

Tears started to swell up in the corners of Gohan's eyes. "That's what I was thinking. I didn't want to say anything because I thought you wanted a family right away."

"I think we both were thinking the same thing." Vegeta smiled. "So, how long should we wait?"

"Don't know. Two years sound good."

"Two years it is then."

Their lips met. Gohan snuggled back into the warmth of his lover. The two Saiyans were happy. In two years, they were going to start a family. Of course Chichi wouldn't be too happy. But it wasn't her decision. It was theirs. Until then, they weren't going to think about it.

"You lose, Trunks." Goten's voice said from the bottom of the stairs.

The two teens walked over to one of the large arms chairs and sat down. Goten sat on the floor n front of his lover.

"What fame are you two playing?" Vegeta asked, eyeing the two teens.

"Trunks betted that you were making out." Answered the youngest Son boy.

"We would. But mom and Bulma's in the kitchen." Gohan explained, never looking away from the TV. "And I don't feel like having them walk in on us again."

"So that's why you two ran into mom's room this morning."

"Yep."

/Do you think we should ask Trunks now/ Gohan asked through the bond.

/Wait until we're at home./ Vegeta answered back.

"When am I going to be a big brother?" Trunks asked, playing with Goten's hair.

"Yes, Gohan. When am I going to be grandma?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma walked into the room.

"Gohan and I agreed that we'll wait about two years before starting a family."

"We want to spend sometime with each other before having to deal with a baby." Gohan added.

"That's not a bad idea." Bulma said.

Chichi sniffled as tears threatened to fall. "Looks like I'll have to wait longer to be a grandma."

The two women went back into the kitchen to start dinner. After the movie was over, Trunks dug through the VCR tapes and DVD's looking for something to watch. He came across a blank VCR tape. There was a label on the side that read "Son Family". The lavender hair teen asked Gohan about it. His papa never seen it before. Curious, the teen put it in the VCR.

The tape begun in a room. A young Chichi stood beside a crib, smiling off camera. The camera then turned to show Goku standing at a baby changing table. The screen moved to show a baby on the table, laughing.

"_Okay, Gohan. You be good while I change your diaper. I don't understand why your mommy is making me do it? So bare with me. This is my first time changing a diaper."_

_Baby Gohan laughed, waving his hands in the air. Unfastening the straps on the diaper and opening it, Goku's face wrinkled up in disgust._

"_Gohan! Damn you stink!" Goku exclaimed, holding his nose. "Chichi, I can't do this."_

"_Yes, you can, Goku. What happens if I'm not here and Gohan needs to be changed, hmm?" his wife asked._

Goku thought about it. He hung his head in defeat. He opened the diaper and swallowed heard.

The kitchen door flow open and Chichi hurried into the living room. She thought she head Goku's voice. At first she thought he returned. But when she got into the room, she saw the tape. Watching the television, tears begun to form.

"There you go, Gohan. All done." Goku exclaimed fastening the diaper closed. "It wasn't that hard."

_Goku held his son up only to have the diaper fall off. Gohan let out a high pitch laugh as he peed over the front of Goku's shirt. The father stood there, blinking. Chichi's face turned red from laughing so hard. The Ox King's deep voice was heard from behind the camera._

"_Give me Gohan and you go change. And put that shirt in the laundry." Chichi stated as she took Gohan from Goku._

_She busied herself changing Gohan as Goku left the room. _

_The scene then changed to show Goku sitting in the rocker, holding Gohan. A humming was heard as Goku rocked his son. _

"_That's pretty. Where did you learn that?" Chichi asked as she stepped up beside her husband and son._

"_I don't know. It's from a dream I have sometimes."_

"_A dream? Tell me about it." Chichi sat down on the rocker's foot stole._

"_I think it's when I was born. A man is holding me. He's humming and smiling at me."_

"_What's he look like?" his wife asked._

"_He looks like me. But has a scare on his left cheek." Replied Goku._

"Must be Kakarot's father, Bardock." Vegeta stated. "They could be twins. Identical twins."

"Wow. It must runs in the family. Goten said, running his figures through his hair.

"Gohan, I just want you to know I'll always love you. Even when you hate me, I'll still love you. I don't' know what kind of father I'll be. I've been use to taking care of myself. Then your mom came around. She knows how to take care of herself but she also relays on me as well. But you. You're so small and you have to depend on others. What I'm trying to say is that, I'm not perfect. And neither is your mom. We'll make mistakes. Some big and some small. And I hope you can forgive me when the time comes.

"_You're the most paresis thing to happen to me. I'll try my hardest to be a good father."_

_Goku gently kissed Gohan's head. The baby grabbed his index finger and held it. They stared at each other. Goku started to hum again._

The television went to snow, signaling the tape was over. Watching the tape and hearing Goku's voice, Chichi cried harder. It hurt. Now she knows he's not coming back. And watching the tape, forced the realization to really sink in. Unable to hold it in any longer, Chichi ran up the stairs.

"Mom?" Gohan asked puzzled as he stood up.

"She finally realized Goku's not coming back." stated Bulma.

Gohan stood there for a few heartbeats before running up the stairs. Goten was close behind him. Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma didn't move. That was between the Sons. Silently, Vegeta cursed Goku at what he did to his family. He made a promise that when he goes to the Other World, he will find him and beat the shit out of him.

"Is Chichi going to be alright?" Trunks asked.

"In time she will." his mother answered.

The static on the tape gave way to show a room. The room was a nursery. Sounds were coming from the crib. The camera was moved to show the baby in the crib. The baby was a mini clone of Goku.

"That's Goten. Vegeta stated.

A shadow fell over Goten. "Hey there, little guy." the owner of the shadow said.

The three people stood, shocked as they watched. They doubted any of the Sons knew this was there. Vegeta hurried up the stairs to get the family.

* * *

Chichi sat on her bed, crying. She couldn't watch anymore. It was too painful. A soft knock came from the door before it opened. 

"Mom, you okay?" Gohan asked as he stepped into the room. The woman quickly dried her tears. The man sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her. "It's going to be okay."

The door opened again and Goten entered. Seeing his mom, he hurried over and sat on the other side of her.

"All these years, I kept a little hope, hope that Goku would return. But this morning, I realized, he's not coming back. Sixteen years I've waited." Chichi said, wiping away more tears. "I'll be alone fro the rest of my life."

"You're not going to be alone. We're here." said Goten.

"Goten, I don't thinks she means alone like that. She's talking about a mate lonely." Gohan corrected his brother.

"Oh. Well, we'll just have to fix that then. We'll find you a boyfriend." Goten smiled putting his arm around his mom.

"Thank you, sweaty. But not right now." Chichi smiled, patting her son's leg.

"When you're ready, we'll help find someone for you. And you can't have Vegeta. I know he much fun you two had that time. But he's off limits." replied Gohan.

"I don't know. We did have fun. Plus, it would be nice to have another Saiyan mate." Chichi tried not to smile. She loved to tease her sons.

Before Gohan could comment, the door flew open. "You need to take a look at something." Vegeta exclaimed.

"Geta, what is it?" asked the prince's lover.

"There's something else on that tape you need to see."

Gohan knew something was wrong with the tape. Vegeta wouldn't be acting like that.

The four headed back down stairs. Trunks had already rewound the tape to that spot. Once they were there, he hit play.

_The nursery came into view with sounds coming from the crib. The camera is moved to show the Goten reaching for the mobile that was above the crib. A shadow fell over the baby._

"_Hey, there little guy." Goku bent over the crib and took one of Goten's hands._

Seeing Goku talking to Goten, Chichi was too stunned to think. Gohan couldn't move. His father was talking to his brother. And Goten didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe how much you look like me. A mini clone." Goten looked over at his father. Goku chuckled. "You're probably wondering who I am, huh? I'm Goku, your daddy." Goku turned serious. "I'm sorry, Goten, for not being here. I did what I thought was the best for you, your mom and brother. I didn't want someone going after you. Every time I turned around, there was someone there trying to kill me. If I was dead, then the meanies wouldn't bother you guys. I just hope you can forgive me for not being here."

_Goku reached down into the crib and picked up the baby. His body was transparent with a halo above his head. The father cradled his son as he sat in the rocker. He begun rocking his son._

"_You're probably wondering why I'm here if I'm dead. Well, I wanted to see and to hold you. I saw you being born and saw how happy your mom and Gohan were._

"_I knew they would be. I knew I wouldn't be coming back. I gave you to your mom so you would keep her company. A present that tells her I love her very much."_

"Oh my god!" Chichi exclaimed as her hand flow to cover her mouth.

"I don't believe it." replaid Vegeta.

"All this time we wondered if dad knew about Goten before the games. He did." Gohan said, shocked.

"So dad purposely got mom pregnant with me?" Goten asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered, looking at his little brother.

Goku started humming. Goten grabbed one of his figures and held it. They stared at each other. The father leaned down and kissed his son's head.

_The camera focused on the door as it opened. Chichi stepped into the room, looking around. Seeing the crib, she smiled. She walked over to it and stared down at her son._

"_You playing treats on mommy?" A squeal of laughter was her replay._

_She noticed the window was opened. She went to close it when she spotted a flower on the window seal. She picked it up and tears swelled up._

"I remember that day." Chichi said as tears rolled down her checks.

"Where was I?" asked Gohan.

"You were with Vegeta on one of your training weekends. I just finished the laundry and was putting it away. I was heading back down stairs to fix something for dinner. I was walking past Goten's room when I heard humming coming from inside. I just thought you came back early, Gohan. No one was there. The flower is my favorite. No one but Goku knew that. Every time I think of that day, I always got the feeling that Goku was there and he left the flower."

"So that's where the dried flower on your nightstand came from." said Goten.

"Yes. I've kept it all these years."

"Hey! Something's happening." Trunks pointed out.

Chichi stood watching her son when Goku stepped up behind her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and stared at his son. Chichi reached up and laid her hand where Goku's would have been.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Chichi more so. The woman couldn't believe her husband was actually standing there. She had wondered if he was there because she kept sensing he was there. Now she knew.

"I love you, Chichi." Goku said. "Take care of our boys. I miss you so much."

_Chichi picked up her son and held him. Goku turned to the side. He kiss his infant son's head and kissed his wife's cheek._

"_I love you both so much. Goodbye, Goten. Goodbye my love."_

_Goku faded away. Tears were rolling down Chichi's cheeks. Quickly, she dried the tears ad walked out of the room, carrying her son._

_The scene then switched to a forest at night. Gohan and Vegeta were sleeping around a burned out campfire. Goku suddenly appeared. Because of the dark, he gave off a slight glow. He walked over to his son and knelt down beside him. _

"_I'm proud of you, son. And I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best. I knew you were capable of destroying Cell. That's why I had you fight. I couldn't beat him. The first time in my life, I couldn't win. I hope you could forgive me for that and putting Earth's survival on your shoulders. I love you, Gohan."_

_Goku kissed his son's forehead and stood up. He glanced over at Vegeta who was a dew feet from his son._

"_Take care of him, Vegeta. I know how much you love him."_

Goku faded into the dark. The picture then went to snow.

None of them knew what to say. Goku had come to see his newest son. The Son family was in tears. Gou loved his family very much to risk getting into trouble to see them. Chichi couldn't understand how he recorded it when there was no camera in Goten's room. Gohan joked that King Kai had the camera. In all their hearts, a warm feeling formed. Goten had always wanted to meet his dad.

During the Buu crises, Gohan and Vegeta got to see Goku. The fallen hero helped Gohan reach his mystic form. He also helped Vegeta get stronger. Goten didn't get the chance to meet him when he was killed and was on the Grand Kai's planet. Now after seeing that tape, the teen felt even more closer to his dad.

The rest of the evening they ate dinner and gathered around the television and watched home movies. Everything else was forgotten. Even the storm raging outside was forgotten.

* * *

Well what do you think? Don't be afraid to tell me it sucked. I really didn't like how it came out. But that's how the old brain worked it. 

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
